A True Devil
by IceQueen In The Summer
Summary: A powerful being that only the leaders of the factions or those older than the war know the name of, is still alive. He is a pure blooded devil named Kai Taisho, true name Kai Satan. Out of boredom Kai decides to attend Kuoh Academy for some entertainment. And his form of entertainment, will take the supernatural world by storm, causing more trouble along the way. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 - Kai

**~ NEW STORY ~**

 **[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **NOTE: I added some NEW information when I introduced the peerage members, each one now has what age they appear to look at, NOT their real age.**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 1 – Kai**_

 _Background_

 _1000 years ago a war waged on earth between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. During this time all three sides suffered huge casualties along with the death of the Biblical God, and the Four Satan's that were leading the underworld at that time. When two dragons interrupted their battle with their own the three sides decided to join forces to seal these two beasts into the form of Sacred Gears. After that a temporary ceasefire between the factions was forged since everyone had suffered enough, but this truce was still very vulnerable._

 _Because of the deaths, in the underworld half of the pure blooded family lines were destroyed, so they created a new system, to reincarnate humans into devils. This was from the creation of Evil Pieces. But these pieces were based on a different system, one that had been created by a man 4000 years ago, but his pieces were much stronger just as he was. Only those who are the leaders of the factions and those who are older than the war would know who this man is. His true name is…_

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 **Now**

A boy looking to be around the age of 16 sat on a plane looking out the window. With his headphones on he listened to heavy metal music as he watched the city of Tokyo come into view. He has midnight black hair and dark green eyes in truth were actually contacts since his natural eye colour was blood red. He has very handsome features, pale skin, and a chiselled body showing that he works out. However, this boy is the very being from 4000 years ago, one of the first devils that is still alive even after all these years, a **King**. His name is Kai Taisho, but his true name which very few know is Kai Satan. He is currently watching the clouds since his trip would be over soon.

Kai turned to the side to look up at the woman who was beside him. She's his **Queen** , her name, Layla Elcott. A beautiful woman appearing to be 17 years old but was really over 4000 and has been by Kai's side the longest. With her long blonde hair tied in a braid reaching down to her waist and crystal blue eyes with flakes of silver in them. She was dressed in a classic maid outfit with a silver pendant around her neck and matching silver rings. She has an hourglass figure and large breasts which were covered from the fabric of her white blouse. She also happened to be a pure blooded devil, high-class to be exact, but she decided to stay by Kai's side.

"Layla, the plane will be landing soon so could you please make sure that everyone is ready, I don't wish to wait for them" Kai said and Layla nodded. "Yes Sir" she said standing up and went about to do her job. The plane they were currently on was a private jet that Kai owned, he and his peerage were heading towards Tokyo then once landed would head to Kuoh Town. _'I wonder what Sirzech wants to talk about'_ Kai thought as he watched the airport come into view. Most wouldn't be able to see anything besides clouds, but with his eyesight it was no problem.

Layla returned back to her seat turning to Kai "Everyone is seated, I did have to put Mia to sleep however" Layla said and Kai chuckled "That sounds about right" he said and turned back to the window. After another 20 minutes of flying the plane landed into a private hanger and the peerage departed. To the side a limousine was already waiting for them and the attendant was putting the luggage into the boot. Kai walked up to the driver who stood by the limo door "Is everything ready?" Kai asked and the driver nodded. "The house has been prepared along with transportation and staff" the driver said and Kai smiled. "Good" he said as the driver opened the door.

The peerage took their seats in the limousine making themselves comfortable before they drove towards the new destination. In the limo were nine figures including Kai and Layla who were sitting next to one another. Kai continued listening to his music and Layla was looking through documents on her IPad. The seating inside the limo was in a rectangle shape with seats on all sides inside with only two doors, one on either side.

To the right side of Kai and Layla were two figures. On the right was Ethan Hunter who looks about 18 years old and holds the position of **Knight**. He has dark brown hair which is tied in a high ponytail and brown eyes with flakes of green. Beside Ethan is a woman named Coral Foster who looks around 21 years old and holds the position of **1 Pawn**. She has light blue hair hanging loosely and dark blue eyes. On the seats opposite Kai and Layla were three figures. On the right was a boy about 15 years old named Rei Kumoro who holds the position of **Rook**. He has shoulder length black hair and silver eyes. At the left was another young boy about 12 years old named Ciel Rosser who holds the position of **Bishop**. He has white hair which is cut short and grey eyes. In the middle of the two boys is a young girl named Mia Iris who looks about 8 years old making her seem the youngest, she also holds the position of **1 Pawn**. She has green hair which reaches her ankles and dark green eyes.

To the seats to the left of Kai and Layla are two figures. On the left is a girl looking to be around 16 years old named Becca Shino who holds the positon of **Bishop**. She has ginger coloured hair with large blonde highlights and golden coloured eyes. On the right is a man named Erigon Drakos who looks about 25 years old making him seem the oldest of the group, he also holds the position of **3 Pawns**. He has spikey black hair and orange eyes with flakes of red. The group sat in comfortable silence each doing their own thing when Kai removed his headphones and opened his eyes to look at everyone. "As you know I need to go to the underworld as soon as we get to Kuoh, in the mean time you can all get comfortable at the house" Kai explained looking to everyone and they nodded. "Layla will be coming with me so if you have any questions when we are there, ask Liam who is the head of staff there" Kai said and then put his headphones back on going back to this music.

After 2 hours of driving and some chitchat the limo halted outside a large house. After the car drove inside and stopped at the entrance to the house all the staff came out and lined up at the side. The driver came and opened the door letting the peerage out with Kai leading. "Welcome" all the staff said at the same time. Kai just nodded and walked through the front doors towards the stairs. Liam was a middle aged man with silver hair tied back and dressed in a butler uniform. "I shall escort you to your rooms, the luggage will be brought to them as well" Liam said as the group walked in through the main doors with different staff members carrying the different suitcases and headed towards the bedrooms.

Kai walked into his private study with Layla right behind him. Kai had changed into black jeans with a red jacket and a black shirt underneath, he also wore black takkies with his headphones now around his neck resting on his chest. "We can head out now" he said and created a black magic circle below both him and Layla. After the light vanished the two were no longer present.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Underworld

In the underworld Sirzech and Grayfia his **Queen** was in Sirzech's office while he did the paperwork that she handed to him. The magic circle appeared on the ground making both of their eyes widen. When the light vanished Kai and Layla were standing there, Kai now had his hands in his pockets. "Alright I'm here, what did you want to talk to me about Zech" Kai said addressing the redhead in the room with his nickname. "Lord Kai, you made it" Sirzech said as he got out from behind his desk and went on one knee along with Grayfia. Kai rolled his eyes "Get up Zech, and you know to call me Kai, saying Lord makes me feel old" Kai said and the two in front of his stood up.

"But I must ask, I asked you to come 3 days ago, why are you so late?" Sirzech asked and Kai sighed. "Well I did just fly here from New York which took almost a day" Kai said and Sirzech raised an eyebrow "But couldn't you have just used a magic circle to travel with?" he asked and Kai smiled "Why own a private jet if you never use it, besides I didn't want to" Kai said as he took a seat on one of the couches in the room with Layla standing beside him. _'I should have guessed something like that, he always does his own thing even after 600 years'_ Sirzech thought.

"So… why am I here?" Kai finally asked snapping Sirzech out of his thoughts. "Yes, in about 2 weeks the three factions' current leaders are getting together to sign a permanent truce between us" Sirzech said and Kai leaned back "Well it's about damn time" Kai said and Sirzech nodded. "True" Sirzech said and Kai sighed "That doesn't explain why I am here" he said making Sirzech smile slightly. "I thought it would be good to have someone of your… status… to be there to make sure that things so smoothly" Sirzech said with some pleading in his voice.

"You think that some of the others oppose this truce and would try to sabotage the meeting, well that makes sense considering everything that has happened" Kai said as he rested a hand under his chin. "But you know that I have always stayed out of public matters like these things" Kai said and Sirzech sighed as he took his seat behind his desk. "I know, but this is really important and we can't have anything go wrong. I don't want another war to break out since the peace is currently on thin ice as it is" Sirzech explained making Kai close his eyes. "Well, alright I'll be there, but in the mean time I'll stay in Kuoh for some entertainment" Kai said with a smile once he opened his eyes.

"Entertainment?" Sirzech asked confused and slightly afraid. "Yes, when Layla checked this place out a few days ago she told me that there is this school called Kuoh Academy which has a few devils in it, well it is considered devil territory at the moment. Besides I haven't been here in over 1000 years when this place was still the battlefield for that stupid war of yours, might as well see the changes" Kai said with a grin on his face. "Don't worry I won't damage the treaty but you did drag me out here so I'm going to have some fun while I'm at it" Kai explained as he looked at Layla who had a straight face.

"Well, my younger sister is at Kuoh Academy along with Serafall Leviathan's sister, do you want me to introduce you to them?" Sirzech asked and Kai shook his head. "Nope, you can tell them that a devil is coming to the school, but don't give them any specifics that would ruin the fun of it. Just tell them I'm not a stray, I wouldn't want them attacking me and then me killing them" Kai said looking at Sirzech who nodded. "I'll tell them that another devil is coming" Sirzech said as he turned to Grayfia "Please can you call them to my office once Lord Kai leaves" he asked and Grayfia nodded leaving the room.

"So you and Fifi finally get married I see" Kai said as he watched Grayfia's form leave the room. Sirzech smiled at the nickname Kai gave his wife "Yes, I actually have a son now" Sirzech explained and Kai's eyes widened. "That's great, how old is he?" Kai asked grinning. "He turned 10 a few weeks ago actually" Sirzech said with a proud smile. "Let's just hope he doesn't get his entire personality from you" Kai said with an evil grin as he stood up. "Well I should get going, I'll be seeing you soon Zech, say goodbye to Fifi for me" Kai said and the two vanished in the back magic circle. _'Dear Maou please don't let him cause trouble, I have enough of it as it is'_ Sirzech prayed.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Kai's House

Kai and Layla arrived back in the study. "Well, I better get some sleep, I have school tomorrow after all" Kai said as he started walking towards the door. "You did get all the paperwork done right?" Kai asked Layla who nodded "Yes, and your uniform will be ready for you in the morning" Layla said with a slight bow. "Great, wouldn't want to arrive there and they have no idea who I am" Kai said as he left the room. _'I hope they are learning something interesting though'_ Kai thought with a sigh _'Hope it's not history, I lived through that'_ he thought as he got into bed.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

The Next Morning

"Lord Kai, you need to wake up now" Layla said to the sleeping figure on the bed. Kai was currently only in his boxers with one leg hanging off the bed and the blanket half covering him. "Mmn, 10 more minutes" Kai mumbled as he turned around covering his head with a pillow. "NOW!" Layla yelled making Kai jump out of bed and fall on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at his **Queen** who had a small smile on her face. "You know, if anyone else did that to me they would be dead" Kai explained as he sat up pulling the blanket off him. "True, but you can't live without me and you know it" Layla explained as she held out the school uniform to Kai. "Fine, fine, fine, I'm up" Kai mumbled as he took the uniform and went to the bathroom.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Kuoh Academy

Kai stood at the entrance of the school building. _'I can already tell there a quite a few devils, there are a few half-breeds and even… NO WAY!'_ Kai thought with a smile. Kai walked into the building, he arrived after the school bell rang so he wouldn't be surrounded by the female students. The receptionist blushed when she saw Kai "I'm the new student" Kai said and the woman nodded. "I'll call the headmistress" she said softly as she rushed down the hall. A few minutes later the receptionist and another woman came around the corner. "Hello, my name is Renee Suki, you're the new student" the woman said, she had brown hair reaching the middle of her back and blue eyes.

Kai stepped forward and nodded "Yes, that's me" he said and Renee smiled. "Well I have a meeting to attend to so I won't have time to give you a tour, I already received your paperwork yesterday. Here is your timetable so you can just follow that for now and ask another student to show you around later" Renee said as she handed Kai a piece of paper with the class timetable on it. _'Second year class 2-C'_ Kai thought as he looked up at the woman and smiled "Thank you, sorry for taking up your time" Kai said with a bow. "Welcome to Kuoh Academy" Renee said afterwards then headed back to her office. Kai nodded to the receptionist then headed towards his new classroom on the second floor. _'This is going to be fun'_ Kai thought as he reached the door.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

NEW STORY

I decided to try a new story, it is an OC story. I came up with this Idea when I watched the anime again so I just decided to write it down. I will put the Bio for them later on for the different pieces and the species of them as well.

Tell me if I should continue with the story in a review. How should Rias and Sona's peerage react to the new appearance of a devil they don't know the strength of, and how Issei will feel about someone who attracts the ladies. Tell me please so I can add more.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	2. Chapter 2 - First Encounter

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 2 – First Encounter**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

" _Welcome to Kuoh Academy" Renee said afterwards then headed back to her office. Kai nodded to the receptionist then headed towards his new classroom on the second floor. 'This is going to be fun' Kai thought as he reached the door._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Kuoh Academy

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Kai waited at the classroom door with a smile on his face. "Come in" a female voice sounded and Kai opened the door. The teacher looked at him, she had blonde hair cut short and brown eyes. "You must be the new student" the woman said and Kai nodded. "My name is Miss Jenson, please introduce yourself" Miss Jenson said with a smile. Kai turned to face the class. All the girls were looking at him with a slight blush on their face where the three male students were glaring at him with slight killing intent.

"Morning, my name is Kai Taisho, hope we can be friends" Kai spoke with a grin. There was silence for a few seconds then all the girls squealed in excitement. Miss Jenson coughed slightly catching everyone's attention. "Are there any questions?" she asked and all the students raised their hands. "Are you single?" one of the girls asked, many of the other girls lowered their hands since that was also their question. "That's a secret" Kai said with a smirk making the girls blush. "Are you from overseas?" another girl asked and Kai shook his head. "I just arrived from New York" Kai spoke. After a few more questions Miss Jenson told Kai to sit in one of the seats by the window.

The classes were easy for Kai because of all his knowledge but he didn't share it with the others not wanting to arouse any suspicion. _'So these is a devil in this class'_ he thought as he looked to the side, there was a girl with a slim figure and long brown hair which ended in two short braids, she also had brown eyes and wore a blue headband. Once their eyes met the girl quickly turned away. _'So that is the new student president told us about this morning'_ the girl thought, her name is Reya Kusaka and held the position of Sona Sitri's **Bishop**.

 _ **RING. RING.**_ The bell for the lunch break rang and all the female students in the class crowded around Kai's table. "Would you like to sit with us?" one of the girls asked. Kai looked at them all and gave smile "I would love to, but do you think one of you could show me around the school first" he asked and all the girls started asking to do it then ended up fighting amongst themselves. _'Time to leave'_ Kai thought as he left during all the commotion. Once outside he noticed many of the students looking at him while whispering.

' _Alright, I sense some devils in that old building, maybe that is their base or something'_ Kai thought as he looked around. _'A half-breed is watching me, part nekomata'_ from the corner of his eye he noticed a small girl with white hair looking at him from behind one of the trees. _'She must be in one of their peerages'_ he thought as he walked towards the cafeteria. Once inside he was surrounded by more students wanting him to sit with them, he opted out deciding to eat outside instead. Sitting under one of the trees Kai closed his eyes. _'There are a few Sacred Gear users here, even two Dragon Sacred Gears, I wonder what kind of people have them'_ Kai thought as he ate some of his bread.

* * *

 **~o~O~o~**

After School

At the end of school Kai sensed another devil coming towards the room. When the door opened the same girl with white hair walked inside and headed towards Kai table. _'Ah yes, bet they want to introduce themselves'_ he thought watching as the girl stepped forward. "Kai Taisho, come with me" the girl said more of a command than a request. Kai just smiled "What for?" he asked and the girl sighed. "The president wants to meet you" she said and Kai smirked. "And who would be your president…" he trailed of wanting to get the girls name. "Koneko, and its Rias Gremory who wants to see you" Koneko said and Kai nodded. "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting then" he said and the two left the classroom. During the walk Kai noted that they were headed towards the old building from before _'I guess that this was their base'_ he thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Occult Research Club

The two arrived at large wooden doors. _'I sense two more devils inside'_ Kai thought and Koneko knocked on the door. A boy with blonde hair opened the door letting the two in. "The President will be right with you" the boy said as the two walked inside. There were dark brown leather couches and a black coffee table in the middle, at the far back was a desk with an office chair behind it. _'Quite cosy for such a dark room'_ Kai thought as he took a seat on one of the couches. Koneko took a seat on the couch opposite him with the blonde haired boy leaned against the wall. "By the way, who are you?" Kai asked the boy.

Said boy perked up when Kai referred to him "Oh, my name is Kiba Yuuto" he said with a small bow. Kai nodded his head. "Alright, so where is Rias Gremory then" Kai asked looking again. "She will be right with you" another voice said, it was a girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail which reached her lower legs, she had tradition Japanese beauty and large breasts. "Welcome, my name is Akeno Himejima, Rias is just getting some others for the meeting" Akeno said with a smile. Kai nodded. After a few minutes the door opened again this time 11 figures walked in. _'Holy shit, it's a female Zech'_ Kai thought as he looked at Rias Gremory, well her hair.

Beside Rias was a girl with black hair cut in short bob with glasses _'That must be Sera's sister'_ Kai thought then looked at Sona. Beside Rias there were two people, one was a boy with brown hair and eyes, beside him was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes _'Those two are both Sacred Gear users'_ Kai thought as he watched as Rias and Sona came up to stand in front of him. Kai stood up and shook both of their hands. "Welcome, Kai Taisho. I'm Rias Gremory" Rias said as she shook Kai's hand. "I'm Sona Sitri Student Council President" Sona introduced. Kai nodded his head "It's a pleasure" he said and took his seat again. Rias and Sona sat on the couch opposite Kai with their respective peerage members behind them.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Kai said with a smile. "Well, my brother informed us that a new devil would be coming to the school so we just wanted to introduce ourselves" Rias said with a smile. Sona leaned forward slightly and pushed her glasses up "We also want to know what your intentions are for being here. Also I don't recall seeing any pure blood family lines with the name Taisho, am I to assume that is just and alias" Sona said and Kai nodded. "Very sharp Sona, yes Taisho is an alias however I won't give you my real surname. As for why I am here, that is for entertainment" he said with a smile.

"Entertainment?" Rias asked and Kai gave a small laugh "Your brother said the exact same thing like that, but yes for entertainment, you'll see that later on" Kai said with an evil smirk. "I see that you brought your peerages with you, mine is currently at home so I will introduce you to them tomorrow sometime… maybe… if I feel like it" Kai said with a slight thinking and boredom face. "Wait, you're a **King**?" Sona asked and Kai nodded. "That doesn't make sense, your power level only gives off a middle-class devil signature, are you supressing it?" Sona asked and Kai smirked. "Maybe, maybe not, but I am a **King** and I do have my own peerage" Kai said.

Kai looked up at the devils behind the two high-class females. "I must say you have some very interesting people in your peerages, especially you Rias" Kai said with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean?" she asked slightly worried. "Just that you have a few half-breeds in your group" he said and all of their eyes widened. "You can sense that" she asked and Kai nodded. "Naturally, I can even sense that little half vampire **Bishop** of yours sealed in the room down the hall" he said and Rias's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, I won't do anything, just saying" Kai said as he stood up. "Perhaps I'll will bring my peerage over tomorrow" he said. _'It could be fun'_ he thought.

Kai walked over to the peerage members at the back. "I just feel sorry for the two dragons" he said with a smile. "What do you mean?" Sona asked as she also stood up. "Well, these pawns each have a dragon inside them, well part of one at least" he said with a smile. "And it's sad that they got such weak hosts" when he said this the brown haired boy in Rias's peerage and the blonde haired boy in Sona's peerage glared at Kai. "Who are you calling weak?" the blonde haired boy asked. Kai turned to face the two. "I'm sorry, what are your names?" Kai asked.

The brown haired boy spoke first "I'm Issei Hyoudou" Issei said then the blonde haired boy spoke up "I'm Saji Genshirou" Saji said and Kai nodded. "I'll remember those names" he said with a slight grin. "You'll understand what I mean by weak soon" Kai said as he started walking towards the door. "Also, if you are going to have someone watch me be more discreet about it or better don't follow me at all" Kai spoke to Rias who just nodded her hair with a slight guilt. _'I guess he noticed Koneko then'_ she thought.

"Another thing" Kai said getting all eyes on him. "You have little bird familiar watching you from outside" Kai said as he pointed at the window. Everyone turned their eyes to the window, there on the branch outside was a flaming bird. _'A phoenix, is Riser actually watching me'_ Rias thought as he turned back to Kai who had a smile on his face. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, if you did then you would know what I mean when I said those two **Pawns** are weak" Kai explained as he opened the door. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow" he said and left closing the door behind him.

Outside the phoenix familiar disappeared as soon as everyone saw it. Issei's eyes narrowed. "Who does he think he is calling us weak" he said as he turned to Saji who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're not weak" Saji said and the two started complaining between each other. Rias and Sona stood there in slight shock _'He could sense their type of Sacred Gear'_ Sona thought as she looked to the door that Kai just left from. "TOMORROW WE'RE GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" Issei and Saji yelled at the same time. _'Is that what he was aiming for'_ Rias though as she also looked towards the door.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Household

Kai arrived back at home walking into the lounge where his whole peerage was, some watching the rugby match on the TV while the others playing a board game. "I'm back" Kai said as he handed his bag to one of the maids standing there. "How was school" Mia his **Pawn** asked with a smile. "Well, it seems that I get to introduce you all tomorrow" Kai said with a smile. "Introduce us?" Ciel asked looking up from his cards. "Yeah" he said then turned to Erigon who had a burger in his mouth. "I also noticed two of them had dragon Sacred Gears" Kai said and Erigon turned to face him.

"Who are the unlucky souls?" he asked and Kai sat down in one of the armchairs "Ddraig and Vritra" Kai said and Erigon bust out laughing. "HAHAHAHA, DAMN!" he continued laughing. "I haven't heard those names in over 400 years" he said as he caught his breath. "So what are the hosts like this time?" Erigon asked and Kai sighed. "They are weak, the weakest ones I have ever seen to be hosts of those two" Kai said with a frown. "Too bad, I would have loved a good spar with them" Erigon sighed then turned back to the TV.

"Well I think you will get to" Kai said with a sneaky smile "Why?" Erigon asked. "Because I told them they were weak, I could tell they were angry and would want to fight tomorrow. So the entertainment would begin" Kai said and Erigon started laughing again. "School ends early tomorrow" Kai said as Layla walked in. "So after the final bell rings I'll go to that old building, make sure you are all ready when I give Layla the message so she can bring you there" Kai said getting nods from all the peerage members when he noticed one missing. "Where is Rei?" Kai asked looking for the black haired boy "I believe he saw a cat earlier" Ciel said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Agh man, why does he always chase them, and what's worse it that there is a half nekomata in Zech's sister's peerage" Kai mumbled the last part. "Well he is a dog" Ciel said and everyone sighed. _'I guess that could be some more entertainment'_ Kai thought as he stood up. "I guess we'll deal with that tomorrow, and if he does act Ciel could always stop him" Kai explained and Ciel nodded. "That is my speciality" he said with a smile. "Great, tomorrow will be a fun day" Kai said as he gave an evil smile _'Yes, very fun indeed'_ he thought with a small laugh.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

NEW CHAPTER

I'm glad I got a good response to this story. So I gave some hints to what Kai's peerage members are, well Rei is. I will put a Bio in soon to tell you who is who. So Issei and Asia are already in Rias's peerage so Riser come in soon. Also the 'Power of Destruction' that Sirzech and Rias can use is going to have a different origin than it being inherited by the Bael family.

Tell me what you think please. When Kai introduces his peerage how you want Issei to react, since he wants his own harem. Also if Issei and Saji should fight Kai's peerage since Kai insulted them. Who should fight who or should it be an all battle with each other. Please give you answer in the review.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	3. Chapter 3 - Introductions

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 3 – Introductions**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

" _Agh man, why does he always chase them, and what's worse it that there is a half nekomata in Zech's sister's peerage" Kai mumbled the last part. "Well he is a dog" Ciel said and everyone sighed. 'I guess that could be some more entertainment' Kai thought as he stood up. "I guess we'll deal with that tomorrow, and if he does act Ciel could always stop him" Kai explained and Ciel nodded. "That is my speciality" he said with a smile. "Great, tomorrow will be a fun day" Kai said as he gave an evil smile 'Yes, very fun indeed' he thought with a small laugh._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Occult Research Clubroom

After school the next day which ended early Kai headed towards the clubroom. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Kai knocked on the door, Kiba was the one who opened it up letting Kai inside. Rias and Sona were already present sitting in the same manner as the day before with their respective peerages behind them. "Well looks like the gangs all here" Kai said in a slight mocking tone. Issei and Saji were glaring at him but kept their mouths shut at their **Kings** command. Kai took a seat on the couch facing them once again.

"So, would you like to call your peerage, or were you bluffing?" Sona asked with slightly narrowed eyes. Kai gave a small laugh then took out his phone from his pocket. "I'll message them now" he said sending the message to Layla who returned saying they would be ready in a minute. Kai raised his hand and a black magic circle appeared on the ground beside him. After a few seconds when the light died down there stood 8 figures. Everyone looked at them in shock. Koneko who was standing behind Rias stiffened a little since the hairs at the back of her neck stood up.

"Well this is my peerage" Kai explained looking at everyone, the two perverted boys were looking at Layla, Becca, and Coral. "Cat" Rei finally said as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Koneko when they narrowed. "Dog" she said making Rei growl slightly. "Rei, please control yourself" Kai finally said watching the expression Rei had, it was the look when he was about to chase something. "Yes Sir" he finally said shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, I'll introduce first" Sona said as he motioned for her peerage to step forward.

The first to step forward as a bespectacled woman with straight black hair reaching her knees and split bangs covering her forehead, she also had heterochromic eyes with violet left eye and light brown right eye. "My name is Tsubaki Shinra and I hold the positon of **Queen** " Tsubaki said as she bowed slightly. The next to step forward was a girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. "I'm Momo Hanakai I am a **Bishop** " Momo said stepping back. The next to step forward was the same girl that was Kai's class. "I'm Reya Kusaka and I'm also a **Bishop** " Reya said with a smile and bow.

Next was a girl shoulder length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, I'm Tomoe Meguri and I'm a **Knight** " Tomoe said with a smile her eyes showing excitement. The next was a girl long dark purple hair tied in a long braid reaching her hips and golden eyes. "Bennia, **Knight** " Bennia said making everyone sweatdrop. _'I guess she doesn't talk much, she does have some grim reaper in her though, interesting'_ Kai thought looking to the others. The next was a man who was well built with grey hair and yellow eyes. "I'm Loup Garou, **Rook** " Loup said. At this Rei's eyes widened. "HEY!" this caught everyone's attention. "You're like me, well sort of" he said and Loup looked closer. "I haven't seen another one of our kind in a while" Loup said making Sona look at him.

"Are you telling me that that boy _**points to Rei**_ is also part Werewolf?" Sona said shocking everyone. "Well not exactly, his blood is purer than mine is" Loup said and Rei nodded. "I'm a pure blood, you have a changed blood" Rei explained as he nodded. "Anyway, next please" Kai interrupted before everyone got off track. Next to come up as a blue hair and dark blue eyes "I'm Tsubasa Yura and I'm also **Rook** " Tsubasa said with a small smile. Next to step forward was a short girl with long brown hair tied in twin-tails and green eyes. "Hi my name is Ruruko Nimura and I'm a **Pawn** " Ruruko introduced with a smile and wave.

Next to step forward was the blonde haired boy from the day before, when he did step forward both Erigon and Kai had a smile on their faces. _'So this is Vritra's current host, disappointing'_ Erigon thought as he watched the boy with little interest. "I'm Genshirou Saji and I took up **4 Pawns** " Saji said proudly making all the others including Kai's peerage sweatdrop, except for Layla who kept an emotionless face. Kai leaned forward "Well I must say that you have some interesting peerage members, I'm surprised that you got a grim reaper as your **Knight** " Kai said shocking Sona and Bennia who had wide eyes. "How did you… never mind" Sona was about to ask but went against it then turned to Rias.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn now" Rias said as he peerage stepped forward. The first to step up was the same woman who had long black hair tied in a high ponytail reaching her knees and a wonderful figure with large breasts. "I'm Akeno Himejima I'm Rias's **Queen** " Akeno said with a smile and gave Kai seductive glance, which didn't have the desired effect as he just looked at her with a deadpanned expression making her pout. The next to come up as a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "Um… eh… Hello I'm Asia Argento… and I'm Presidents **Bishop** " she said nervously then ended with a large bow sending her hair forwards.

The next to step forward was a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. "I'm Yuuto Kiba and I hold the position of **Knight** " Kiba introduced himself. At this Ethan narrowed his eyes "Sword Birth" he said shocking everyone who wasn't in Kai's peerage. "How did you know?" Kiba asked with narrowed eyes but he was actually a little unsettled. "I have a similar ability" Ethan explained making Kiba nod. "Well perhaps we can have a spar" he said and Ethan smirked. "Perhaps" he said looking down at Kai who nodded. "As long as you don't kill anything or destroy anything important again you may do as you wish" Kai explained with a sigh.

The next to come forward was the same girl with white hair and golden eyes. As she took a step forward Rei started to growl but was silence when Ciel smacked him on his head. "Koneko Toujou, **Rook** " Koneko said making everyone sweatdrop. _'See that she's not the only silent one'_ Kai thought as he now looked towards the last peerage member at the other side of the room. The boy stepped forward "I'm Issei Hyoudou, and I took up all **8 Pawns** " he said proudly. At this the room fell silent until Erigon broke the silence "What a waste" he said and Kai nodded. "I know right" he said and this made Issei glare at the two.

"Now would you like to introduce your peerage, it's only fair" Rias said and Kai nodded. Kai turned to Layla who took a step forward. "I'm Layla Elcott, I am the **Queen** " Layla said with a small nod. Next was Becca who was wearing a white kimono with golden obi "Afternoon, I'm Becca Sino and I'm one of the **Bishops** " Becca said with smile on her face. The boy beside her stepped forward, "I'm Ciel Rosser, also a **Bishop** " Ciel said with a bow. The male behind Becca stepped forward "I'm Ethan Hunter, I am a **Knight** " he said giving a bow which Knights use.

Rei stepped forward with a grin "I'm Rei Kumoro and I'm a **Rook** , you also guessed that I am a werewolf" Rei said as he showed his canines off to the others in the room. "Stop scaring them idiot" Ciel said as he hit Rei on the head again. "Sorry" Rei said in apology. Next was the light blue haired female "I'm Coral Foster and I'm a **Pawn** " Coral said with a smile but then narrowed her eyes when she saw the look Issei and Saji were giving her _'Perverts, disgusting'_ she thought when the tall male beside her stepped forward. "I'm Erigon Drakos I took up **3 Pawns** " he said watching as Issei and Saji scoffed. "Only 3" Issei said making Erigon raise his eyebrow. "Your point" Erigon said making Issei and Saji shake their heads.

"My turn, my turn" a voice said, looking down it was the green haired and eyed girl in pink dress, she appeared to be around 8 years old but was really over 1000. Kai nodded and the girl yelled "YAY, I'm Mia Iris and I'm a **PAWN**!" Mia yelled excitedly making everyone sweatdrop and Kai just pinch the bridge of his nose. "Well that is everyone, I think we can head home now" Kai said as he stood up. "WAIT!" everyone looked to the source of the noise which was Issei and Saji. "WE CHALLENGE YOU!" they both yelled again making Kai sigh. "I'm not fighting the two of you, you're not worth the effort" Kai said as he continued to the door. "Are you scared?" Saji mocked making Kai pause.

"No, but you are a thousand years too young to stand up against me" Kai said. "Fine, then let's fight another one of your peerage members and if we beat them we face you" Issei said making Kai raise an eyebrow. "Anyone want to volunteer?" Kai asked his peerage who shook their heads. "I'll do it" Mia said with a smile. "You sure?" Kai asked and Mia nodded her head. "You're joking right, you want us to fight this pipsqueak" Issei said and this made everyone in Kai's peerage flinch. "Oh boy" Ethan said as he took a step back. Mia had her head down with her hair covering her face. "You really shouldn't have said that" Kai said as he closed his eyes.

"Layla, let's transport to one of the battle arenas please, this place will be destroyed and I don't feel like explaining this to any of the higher ups if I have a choice in the matter" Kai said and Layla nodded. "I'll bring everyone with us" she said as she created a large black magic circle below the entire floor of the clubroom. When the light faded the room was empty.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Above Battle Arena

When everyone opened their eyes they were all looking down at the large grass field below. Issei, Saji, and Mia were standing on the grass below them. "Are we flying?" Asia asked as she looked down. "No, we are standing on a special barrier, we can't be on the ground when Mia decides to fight unless you want to be involved" Kai explained as he sat down. "MIA DON'T KILL THEM!" Kai yelled making everyone wince. "CAN I CUT OFF A FEW LIMBS?!" Mia yelled back. "NO! YOU CAN'T, ANYTHING ELSE IS FINE!" Kai yelled back then sighed then looked up to Rias and Sona. "If I were you I would have your bishop ready to heal those two once Mia is finished" Kai said as he looked to Asia.

"Issei won't lose" Rias said earning chuckles from Kai's entire peerage, except Layla. "Sorry, but this was over the second he insulted Mia, she may be small but she is powerful" Ethan explained. "Even I have trouble with her at full power" Coral said with a smile. "Well, let's enjoy the show, it depends if she decides to play with her prey beforehand, but knowing her that is exactly what she would do" Kai said with an evil smile. "What do you mean play?" Sona asked a little nervous in her voice. "She doesn't like to kill in a single strike, instead she toys with her target until they are begging for death, it is quite entertaining unless you are on the other side of it" Kai said as he looked down.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

On The Ground

Issei, Saji, and Mia stood on the grass. Issei and Saji were looking around while Mia still had her head down with her hair covering her eyes. When Issei and Saji heard what Kai and Mia were yelling about, how not to kill them or dismember them they were quite confused. _'Do they think that this little girl could do that to us'_ Issei though as he watched the girl standing across from them. "Now, how about we get this started" Mia said, her voice wasn't the sweet innocent voice from before, instead it was dark and unsettling. Mia disappeared from view only to appear in front of Saji kicking him in the face sending him backwards.

"SAJI!" Issei yelled and turned to face Mia only to get hit as well. The two laying on the grass groaned in pain. "Damn, that kid can hit hard" Saji groaned as he looked up from the hole he was buried in. Mia started walking towards the two of them. "Let's do this" Issei said as he summoned his **Boosted Gear** on his arm. "So you are going to fight?" Mia asked with some sarcasm in her voice, which still didn't sound like a child. "Let's see how you handle this then?" she said as she placed her hands on the grass.

Green coloured energy started to gather around the area Mia was touching, slowly the earth began to move upwards bringing the dirt with it until it grew higher and higher. The large mass of earth started to take the form of a creature, once it was finished there was a huge lion made of earth with the grass as its mane. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Saji yelled as he looked at the lion above them. "I control the earth, meaning I can create anything from it" Mia explained as she raised her hand. Suddenly the ground below Issei and Saji started to sink sending them down with them until it stopped only showing them from their waste upwards.

"I always loved playing wack-a-mole" Mia said with a smile as she started to create something form the earth again. Once it was finished she was holding what seemed to be a giant sledge hammer. "This won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell" Mia said as she raised her hands back then forwards sending the hammer down on them. _**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG,**_ Mia continued hitting the two sending them further and further into ground when she stopped to turn to the lion beside her. "Those two are your new chew toys" she said and the lion pounced on the two devils pulling them out of the dirt into the lion's jaws.

The lion started running around throwing the two into the air then catching them before starting the process all over again. Mia sat there watching her handy work with a smile on her face. _'I'm not a pipsqueak'_ she thought as she laughed. The lion was now sitting on them comfortably with its head resting on its paws. "GOOD JOB!" Mia looked up seeing Kai jump down from the barrier above them until he stood beside her. "Why did you hold back so much? I mean that was nothing compared to what you normally do" Kai asked a little confused. "I don't feel like getting too dirty" she said as she continued watching as the lion squished the two below it.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Above Battle Arena [A little Before]

All peerages watched as the earth shifted until it created the form of a giant lion. "So that is her ability, earth magic?" Rias asked Kai who shook his head. "Nope, she controls nature, anything about it which is why her power is deadly" Ciel explained watching as Mia created a huge sledge hammer. "Oh, that is going to hurt" Erigon muttered as he watched Mia constantly hit the two further into the ground. "She only has one **Pawn** piece, how can she be this powerful?" Kiba asked seeing the amused expression on Kai's face.

"Oh please, she is holding back entirely, she doesn't even need to use her demonic energy to do this, and besides if she did use her full power all of you would be dead" Kai explained looking at the other two peerages. "I don't understand why they aren't fighting back?" Rias said with a hint of worry. "They can't, Mia is controlling the energy around them, so they are unable to move or use any form of magic, they are completely at her mercy" Kai said with a grin. "The only kind of being that has complete command and control over nature energy are" Sona started and Kai smirked. "I see you figured it out Ms Sitri" he said with a chuckle. "What is she?" Rias asked and Sona sighed.

"A fairy, that is the only explanation" Sona said and the others gasped, except Kai's peerage who already knew this. "A fairy, but I thought they were extinct?" Rias said shocked. "Nope, they went into hiding" Kai said as he watched Mia with a smile on his face. "Why?" Rias asked as she watched as her **Pawn** got chewed up by the earth lion. "Because when angered there are very few that can stop them since they can control something so vast it is dangerous" Kai said as he narrowed his eyes. "Mia is a very special case though, she has complete control over her power, since nature energy is the hardest to control since it is more complex it took a while" Kai explained as he watched the lion sit on the two **Pawns**. "Well she looks finished" Kai said as he jumped off the barrier.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

The Battle Arena

Everyone landed on the ground and began walking towards the lion which was still sitting on the two devils. "You really held back" Coral said shocking everyone _'This is holding back'_ was the collective thought from the other two peerages. When they reached the lion it looked up at them. "You may release them" Mia said and the lion stood up, it walked over to where it was created and turned back into earth making the ground look like it was never even touched.

Issei and Saji were on the ground barely conscious. "Asia would you please" Rias asked her **Bishop** who ran to the two devil's sides. "Oh goodness" Asia muttered as he hands started to glow green. "Interesting Twilight Healing" Kai said watching as the wounds on the two **Pawns** very slowly started to heal. After a few minute Asia was still working on them without making much progress "This is taking forever, Becca could you please do it, I'm hungry" Kai complained. Becca came forward as she walked toward the two on the floor. Asia was still sitting there but stood up when Becca was there.

Becca started to glow a slight golden colour, on her head two fox ears appeared and from her lower back nine tails appeared, all were golden in colour with ginger fur at the end of each tail and ear. "She's a kitsune?" Sona asked and Kai nodded. "Yeah, a Kyuubi to be exact" Kai said with pride in his voice. Becca raised her hands creating a golden glow on them then lowered them above the two devils. Once the light faded both **Pawns** were in perfect condition, their bodies not their clothes, those were still in shreds. "Good work, now we can leave" Kai said as he created a magic circle beneath all of them.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Occult Research Clubroom

Everyone arrived back in the clubroom. "Agh" "Gm" looking down Issei and Saji started to wake up properly now. "Morning sleeping beauties" Kai joked as he watched the two **Pawns**. "What happened?" Issei asked rubbing his head "This" Kai said as he held out his phone. On it was a recording of the entire fight, well one-sided fight. "You recorded it?" Rias said and Kai nodded. "Yeah, Erigon was holding the phone" Kai said with a grin and gave a thumbs up to Erigon who smirked. "Please delete it" Saji begged making Kai raise an eyebrow. "No way, this is too good" he said putting his phone back and stretched.

"Is there anything else because I'm hungry and it's getting late" Kai said with a yawn. "Yes, would you like to join the Occult Research Club?" Rias asked shocking everyone. "But… but… why?" Issei complained at this _'Damn bastard will take away my potential harem'_ Issei thought watching Kai who just sighed. "Why, I have no reason to do so?" he said watching Rias sigh. "Well what do you want to do?" Sona asked and Kai closed his eyes. "Eat, I'm hungry" Kai said making everyone facepalm. _'He didn't get it'_ Layla thought as she watched her **King** head towards the door.

"But, considering that this might be entertaining I will consider joining, but I won't do any of those stupid jobs you do, no summoning or flyer handouts" Kai explained and Rias nodded. "I understand" she said when Kai turned to Ethan "Would you like to come as well, I can tell that Kiba wants to spar with you, I would do it but you know I never draw my sword" Kai said with a slight frown. Ethan looked up to Kiba "Very well, if it is alright with him" he asked and Kiba nodded. "If you are as powerful as Mia is then it would be a challenge" when he said this Kai gave a snort.

"Please, Ethan is 10 times stronger than Mia is at full power" Kai said shocking everyone as he walked over towards the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow maybe, but first I want those two **Pawns** to apologize to Mia for their comment" Kai said as he narrowed his eyes. Issei and Saji instantly went on their knees in front of Mia "WE'RE SORRY!" they both yelled at the same time. "It's alright, I made sure you wouldn't die, besides I think my lion found some new chew toys, you should be honoured" Mia said as she hoped around while Issei and Saji paled. _'Chew toys'_ they both thought. "See you tomorrow" Kai said as the group vanished through the black magic circle.

Once they were gone Sona sighed. "To think he would have such powerful beings in his peerage" she said and Rias nodded. "A Werewolf, Kyuubi, and even a Fairy" Rias said with a sigh. "Then how powerful is he to be able to control such beings, I mean his attitude is more like a child than a **King** " Sona said and Rias agreed. "But remember what my brother said _'Please make sure you don't anger him'_ and he sounded worried when he did" Rias said. "Well, I hope we could get some more answers tomorrow" Rias added. _'I wonder, who is or WHAT is Kai Taisho'_ Sona thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

NEW CHAPTER

Alright, so instead of doing a Bio for the characters I will introduce them as they go. So Rei is a Werewolf, pure-blooded. Becca is a Kitsune, Kyuubi. Mia is a Fairy.

I was going to have Kai face Issei and Saji but that would be a huge mess since the power difference isn't even funny so I decided to go for the next best thing, getting defeated by a girl, something men are ashamed of. For the next chapter. For the next chapter tell me if you want Riser to come in next, or should that part be entirely different. Also when Ddraig and Vritra awaken and they see Erigon how should they react or even when they see Kai.

Please Review and tell me your answer, also if you like where the story is going so far.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	4. Chapter 4 - Familiars

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 4 – Familiars**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

 _Once they were gone Sona sighed. "To think he would have such powerful beings in his peerage" she said and Rias nodded. "A Werewolf, Kyuubi, and even a Fairy" Rias said with a sigh. "Then how powerful is he to be able to control such beings, I mean his attitude is more like a child than a_ _ **King**_ _" Sona said and Rias agreed. "But remember what my brother said 'Please make sure you don't anger him' and he sounded worried when he did" Rias said. "Well, I hope we could get some more answers tomorrow" Rias added. 'I wonder, who is or WHAT is Kai Taisho' Sona thought._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

After School

 _ **Ring. Ring.**_ The final school bell rang on Friday and the students were about to leave the class when the door opened. Kiba walked inside as he reached Kai's table. "President would like you to come to the clubroom" he said and Kai sighed. _'Alright putting me to work I see'_ Kai thought as he nodded. The girls in the class noticed the two walking together and began talking about the possible gay relationship between the two of them. _'These girls have a wild imagination'_ Kai thought was he gave a nervous smile at the comments.

The two arrived at the clubroom doors. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Kiba knocked on the door and Akeno opened them. "Ah, you're here" Akeno said with a smile letting them in. Koneko was already sitting down eating while Rias was behind her desk looking at some paperwork. "So why did you call me?" Kai asked as he took a seat on the other couch. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you have a familiar?" Rias asked and Kai nodded. "Yeah, I have a few actually, why?" he asked and Rias smiled at him. "I want to get Asia and Issei familiars since the full moon is tomorrow night" Rias explained. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ The door opened and Issei and Asia walked inside.

Issei looked at Kai with a slight glare _'So he's here'_ Issei thought as he turned away from Kai and took a seat beside Koneko who moved away to sit beside Kai instead. "Pervert" Koneko muttered looking to Issei who just groaned and Asia took a seat beside him instead. "I was thinking we could go get Issei and Asia familiars" Rias said looking at the two in question. "Familiars, what's that?" Issei asked confused. "They are like partners that you can summon and they can also do some work for you" Rias explained as she raised her hand.

A bat appeared above them. "This is my familiar, but you may remember this" suddenly the bat transformed into a human woman making Issei slightly startled "Hey, I remember her" Issei said as she pointed at the woman who changed back into a bat. Akeno raised her hands and a tiny demon appeared on her shoulder "This is my familiar" Akeno explained as she tapped the small imps head. Koneko who was sitting beside Kai made a cat appear on her lap "This is Shiro" Koneko explained as she rubbed the white cat's fur making it purr softly.

Kiba created a bird which rested on his shoulder, it had blue feathers with green mixed between with a black beak and claws. "He's mine" Kiba said as he stroked the bird's feathers. Everyone turned to Kai now who just chuckled. "I don't think it would be a good idea to summon mine since there is a cat in the room" Kai explained as he rubbed the back of his head. "So you can a dog familiar then" Rias asked and Kai shrugged "Not exactly, they are hellhounds, quite a few actually" Kai said as he rubbed his chin.

"You have hellhounds as a familiar?" Rias asked shocked _'But how, hellhounds are one of the hardest familiars to get'_ she thought seeing Kai nod. "Yup, so I don't think it would be a good idea to bring them here" Kai said as he leaned back into the chair. "The only problem is Sona also wants to go tomorrow so we are going to have a tennis match to decide who goes" Rias explained. "Well, you can count me out of the match, I'll go with whoever wins. I'm betting Erigon wants to go see someone there anyway" Kai said as he stood up. "Tell me how it goes" he said as he left the room. _'Well he did say he wouldn't do any club work'_ Rias thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Household

Kai arrived home where everyone was waiting. "I have some news, tomorrow I'm going to the familiar forest, any of you want to come?" Kai asked as he took a seat on the couch looking at his peerage. "I'll go. I haven't seen Tiamat in years" Erigon said with a grin. "That's what I was thinking, just make sure you don't let Issei near her, you know her history with Ddraig" Kai explained making Erigon laugh. "And Ddraig doesn't even remember why she hates him" Erigon said grinning. _'I could always give him to her as a parting gift'_ Erigon thought evilly. "I'll be coming as well, in case we run into any unwelcomed guests" Ciel explained as he nodded.

"I was there last year, I'm good for another decade" Rei said with a determined look. "Me too, I'll stay and keep Rei company" Becca said smiling. "I already know Coral's answer but what about you Mia" Kai asked and Mia nodded. "Yup, I'll definitely be going" she said with a smile then started jumping around. "So I guess that just leaves you two" Kai said turning to Ethan and Layla. "Do you really need to ask?" Layla asked making Kai smile "Good point, so what about you Ethan" Kai said watching the contemplating expression on Ethan's face. "No, I'll stay with Becca, Rei, and Coral" Ethan explained as he sat down.

"Alright, so I guess it's me, Layla, Erigon, Ciel, and Mia" Kai said getting nods from the called people. "Great" Kai said standing up and took up his bag, "I'm going to take a nap" he said as he headed towards his bedroom. _'I still don't understand why Coral hates the forest so much'_ Kai thought as he lay down on his bed closing his eyes. _'Tomorrow should be interesting with Tiamat, Erigon, and Ddraig around'_ Kai thought with a smile on his face.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 **The Next Evening**

Occult Research Clubroom

The five arrived at the clubroom when the moon was about to reach the perfect time for the Familiar Master to appear. Inside the clubroom they were greeted with the sight of Issei laying on the couch with Asia holding her hands over his crotch with her rings glowing green. "What happened to him?" Kai asked looking at Issei who seemed to be in pain. "He got hit in the nuts" Koneko said with a smile on her face. There was silence for a few moments when Kai and his peerage all broke out in laughter, except of Layla who just had a smile.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That is classic" Kai said as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Yeah laugh it up, if it ever happens to you we'll see who's laughing then" Issei said still in slight pain. "So I'm guessing we're waiting for him to be able to move" Kai said as he took the seat beside Koneko as he looked at Rias. "Yes. Asia are you almost finished?" Rias asked Asia who just nodded. "Yup, all finished now" she said as she stood up. Issei groaned slightly as he sat up. "Much better" he said with a sigh. "So how did the tennis match go" Kai asked Rias who looked sheepishly.

"Rias and Sona almost destroyed the tennis court so they decided to go with dodgeball instead" Akeno said with a smile. Kai turned to Issei and chuckled "So he couldn't dodge the ball in more ways than one I see" Kai said earning some laughs from everyone else even Rias's peerage. "Well now that everyone is here we can get going" Rias said as those who were sitting stood up and walked to the side where everyone was gathered. Rias created a magic circle below them and the all disappeared from the room.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Familiar Forest

When the light faded and everyone opened their eyes they were in the forest. At all sides were large trees which reached high and plants everywhere. "This place is creepy" Asia said as she held to Issei's side. The group walked along the path until they came to a large rock in a small clearing. "Familiar Master, we're here" Rias called out. There was silence for a while. "Here he comes" Kai muttered as he looked up.

"WHO WANTS ME?" a voice yelled which only startled Issei and Asia. "WHO'S THERE?" Issei yelled as he looked around. Above standing on a branch was man wearing purple knee length pants, a white muscle shirt, fingerless gloves, and a hat facing the wrong direction with hair sticking out from the front, he also is carrying a yellow backpack. The man jumped down and landed in front of the two groups. "I'm the familiar master Zatouji" the man said as he looked over the people.

"I only allow one peerage at a time" Zatouji said as he turned to Rias. "Actually, we only need to get familiars for these two" Rias said as pointed to Issei and Asia. "We have our own business" Kai said with the other four behind him. "Very well" Zatouji muttered and sighed. "So what type of familiar do you want?" Zatouji asked the two. "Do you have any hot girls?" Issei asked making everyone in Kai's peerage even Layla raise an eyebrow. "If you are looking for something like that then don't bother me with it" Zatouji said as he turned to Asia. "Um, do you have any cute ones?" she asked clasping her hands together. "Of course" Zatouji said and Issei cursed under his breath.

"I'm going to head to the north mountain, that's where she is" Erigon said as he started walking away. "WAIT!" Zatouji making Erigon turn to face him "The north mountain is where Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon lives" Zatouji said with slight fear. "Yeah I know, I'm going to go visit her" Erigon said as he turned away. "But" Zatouji stated but Kai just waved his hand "He'll be fine, their old friends" Kai said as he looked down at Mia who as looking around. "What about you?" he asked and she smiled. "I'm going to the lake. The pixies should be awake now" she said as she ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Well let's get moving before the moon reaches too high" Zatouji said as they walked around. The group made their way to a small spring. "Well would you look at that, an Undine" Zatouji said, there on one of the lily pads was a figure with their back facing them in a pink dress with long blonde hair. "Is that a girl?" Issei asked as he stepped forward. Behind him the others that knew what it was looked amused. _'Just wait till he sees her face, better take a picture'_ Kai thought as he took out his phone. The Undine slowly started to turn around making Issei's eyes widen.

When it finally did it looked to be a male bodybuilder in a tight pink dress showing off all the muscles. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Issei yelled as he stumbled backwards. _**Flash**_. There was a bright light in Issei's face. "Hehe, got it" Kai chuckled as he looked at the picture. Zatouji grinned "So would you like this Undine as your familiar?" he asked Issei who just shook his head glaring up at the man "I don't want a that dude as my familiar" Issei said as he stood up. "Dude, that is a female" when Zatouji said this Issei fell down again. "That is a female, I think I just threw up in my mouth" he muttered as he hung his head.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

With Erigon

' _Now it should be around here somewhere'_ Erigon thought as he looked around the large mountain until he reached a cave. "Here it is" Erigon said with a smirk as he reached the cave entrance. Taking a deep breath Erigon raised his hand to his mouth cupping it "TIAMAT ARE YOU THERE?!" Erigon yelled into the cave creating an echo. _**Rumble. Rumble. Rumble.**_ Erigon stepped back as a sound of something large approached.

Out from the cave entrance a huge blue dragon appeared, it had frilled ears and a single horn upon its head, the scales on the wings were in different blue tones. **"WHO CALLS ME"** a loud voice boomed coming from the dragon. "Down here Tiamat" Erigon said making the large dragon look down. "Long time no see" Erigon said with a smirk. Tiamat's eyes widened slightly **"Erigon"** she said and Erigon nodded. Suddenly Tiamat's body began to glow a slight blue, when the mist faded there stood a woman with long blue hair reaching her knees, an hourglass figure with large breasts, she was also dressed in a dark blue dress.

"ERIGON!" the now human Tiamat yelled as ran to Erigon hugging him. "It's been so long" she said as she continued holding him. "That it has" Erigon said when Tiamat finally let go. "So how have you been?" Tiamat asked as the two sat down on one of the rocks. "It has been good, how about you?" Erigon asked with a smirk. "Agh, it is so annoying, so many devils come here and ask me to be their familiar" Tiamat said with a tired sigh. "So how is Kai and the others?" Tiamat asked after a bit. "They are all good. Kai, Layla, Ciel, and Mia are all here as well, they are currently with the Gremory peerage here" Erigon explained leaning back.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

The Peerages

Both peerages walked through the forest together with Kai, Layla, and Ciel being further back behind the others. Issei had been in a state of shock after seeing the Undine, which was very entertaining to the others. "AHH!" one of the girls screamed. Covering all of them was green slime which was slowly dissolving their clothes. _'Oh shit'_ Kai thought as he turned around seeing that Layla was also covered in the stuff. "Get off" Layla said as she pulled at the slime which stayed stuck. The other girls were doing the same. "Let me help you" Kai said to Layla who only had clothes covering her private areas.

Kai placed put his hand on the slime sending some of his power through vaporising the slime on Layla. Taking off his jacket he handed it to his **Queen** "Here take this, I don't want that pervert to see you naked" he said and Layla took the jacket. Kai turned around so he couldn't see anything, when he turned around Layla was only in the jacket, the end reached her mid-thigh luckily. "Let's see how the others are doing" Kai said. Turning the corner, the others were not in good shape.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko's clothes were almost completely gone. Kiba had slime on his face which he was trying to pull off while swinging his sword all over the place. Zatouji had his eyes covered from the sight. Issei stood there with blood pouring from his nose. "I WANT THIS SLIME AS MY FAMILIAR" he yelled watching. "If I have this I won't need to bother undressing girls with my mind but can use this" he said as he picked up a blob of the slime. "We will be unstoppable" he said with a grin on his face.

Kai, Layla, and Ciel looked at the scene with slight interest. _'He would seriously get that stuff to be his familiar just so he can undress woman with it'_ Kai thought with slight disgust and some humour. "So, any ideas?" Kai asked Ciel who just pointed up. Sitting on a branch was a small blue dragon looking down at them. "Get off" Rias said as she pulled the slime off destroying it with her power. "You're not allowed there" Akeno said as she electrocuted the slime on her. Koneko just punched hers off. "NO! SLIME WE WERE MEANT TO BE. WHY?!" Issei shouted as he cried.

 _ **ZAP. ZAP. ZAP. ZAP.**_ The small blue dragon flew down shooting blue lighting at the slime still there burning it to a crisp. After it was finished it landed on Asia's shoulder. "Why you little" _**ZAP**_ Issei didn't get to finished before the blue dragon shot lighting at him making him land on the ground smoking. "Bastard" Issei muttered. "That is a sprite dragon, very rare familiar since you can only tame them when they are young" Zatouji explained looking at the dragon on Asia's shoulder.

"They usually only go after those with pure hearts, which is strange for a devil though" Zatouji continued. "She used to be a nun" Rias explained as she held her hand over her breasts. "He's so cute" Asia said holding her hands out which the dragon jumped into. "Wrong, that dragon only wants to be out of the forest, he doesn't like you at all" Ceil explained making the dragon glare at him. He was about to open its mouth to shoot lightning when Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Stop" Ciel said in a deep voice. The dragon looked down in submission.

"You didn't have to tell her that" Kai said to Ciel who just shrugged his shoulders. "But what about my slime, now I will never be able to see naked beauties" Issei complained as he sulked on the floor. "You are still going on about that" Kiba said earning a glare from Issei. "But we were meant to be" Issei continued complaining. _'Seriously, is he really that desperate?'_ Kai thought looking at the sorry excuse of a devil on the ground. "Well we can head back now" Kai said making the others turn to face him. "But what about the other two in your peerage, shouldn't we wait for them" Rias asked and Kai shook his head.

"Mia is currently playing with the pixies which could take hours, while Erigon is catching up with Tiamat, those two will be talking for a while. Besides they can always go back home on their own and don't need my help to do it" Kai said with a smile. Everyone seemed relaxed considering that the girls were almost naked with only a few scraps of clothing still covering them. "I think you might be right, Issei doesn't seem to be in the mood to look for a familiar right now since his slime was destroyed" Rias said with a sigh. "Let me just message them" Kai said holding out his hand.

A small black magic circle appeared which acted as a communicator where he just informed Erigon and Mia about the plan. After a few minutes he was finished making the magic circle disappear and Asia had made the dragon her familiar in that time, naming him Rassei. "Ok we can go, I want to get Layla some clothes anyway" Kai said looking to his **Queen** who was still only in his jacket. Rias nodded still covering her breasts with her hand but used her free on to create a large red magic circle below the group making them vanish out the out the familiar forest. "Have a good night" Zatouji said watching the group disappear.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Occult Research Clubroom

The group arrived back in the clubroom. "Well that was entertaining" Kai said as he looked at the others. "I never asked, what are your familiars?" Rias asked Layla and Ciel. "I have many familiars, but my favourite is my white tiger" Ciel said with a small smile. The group now looked to Layla who just nodded. "I have a hydra as mine" Layla said. when she did there was silence for a few seconds. "WHAT!" everyone in Rias's peerage besides Issei and Asia yelled. "You have a hydra, one of those nine headed poisonous beasts" Rias stuttered looking at Layla with wide eyes.

"Yes" Layla said with a small smile. "But mine is much larger than the ones you see in the forest these days" Layla said looking down at her appearance. "Well, we should get going" Kai said creating a magic circle below the three of them. "See you on Monday" Kai said as they three vanished from the room. Those still there were in part shock. "How does someone tame a hydra?" Akeno asked Rias who just shook her head. "I have no idea, but to be able to do something like that she must be incredibly powerful" Rias said sitting down. _'Just who are those people in Kai's peerage'_ Rias thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

New Chapter

So I the new chapter is up. Taking the advice from one of the reviews I added this chapter in with the familiars before I did the Riser part. So I followed some of the anime like with Zatouji but didn't add the rhyming thing of his. Next was with Rassei I wanted there to be something different about him, I also gave a hint about what Ciel's ability is. I didn't want to add the who sports competition between Sona's and Rias's peerage since the result would have been the same.

Also considering the familiars, I thought Layla having a hydra would add something very different to this. Also the relationship between Erigon and Tiamat, if you don't know Erigon is a dragon just like Tiamat.

So please tell me what you think about this chapter. If I should introduce Riser in the next chapter and if so how Kai would react with it. How should Riser be handled and any other notes that could be useful in the future.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	5. Chapter 5 - Riser

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 5 – Riser**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

" _Yes" Layla said with a small smile. "But mine is much larger than the ones you see in the forest these days" Layla said looking down at her appearance. "Well, we should get going" Kai said creating a magic circle below the three of them. "See you on Monday" Kai said as they three vanished from the room. Those still there were in part shock. "How does someone tame a hydra?" Akeno asked Rias who just shook her head. "I have no idea, but to be able to do something like that she must be incredibly powerful" Rias said sitting down. 'Just who are those people in Kai's peerage' Rias thought._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

 **~ After School ~**

Occult Research Clubroom

The weekend went by quickly and it was now Monday afternoon since the final bell had rung. _'Agh I knew I shouldn't have drunk to much'_ Kai thought as he groaned because of the massive headache. _'Note to self, never drink with Erigon and Tiamat ever again'_ he noted as he made his way to the clubroom in the old school building. Once inside he noticed that no one was there yet "Don't think they would mind if I took a nap" Kai muttered as he lay down on one of the couches. He took out his phone to message Layla to come to the clubroom in half an hour and bring aspirin. After getting comfortable while holding one of the pillows Kai fell asleep.

About 10 minutes later Rias and Akeno arrived at the clubroom. "So this is where he was, why is he asleep?" Rias asked looking at the sleeping Kai. "Just let him sleep, he looks kind of cute" Akeno said with a slight blush on her face. Over the next few minutes the rest of the members arrived. Koneko had taken the seat on the couch opposite Kai while Asia sat beside her. Issei was standing since his seat was currently occupied while Kiba leaned against the wall. Rias stood up so she could look at everyone. "There is something that I need to tell you all" she said with her head lowered slightly as she got everyone's attention.

"The truth is that I…" Rias was not able to finish when a magic circle appeared on the ground. This one was orange which the others didn't recognise where Rias just glared at it. Flames started to erupt around the markings heating up the room. When the flames died down and the magic circle vanished in its place stood a tall handsome man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark red jacket with matching pants, black dress shoes, and below his jacket was a white shirt which wasn't completely buttoned up as the top one was open showing off some of his chest. "It has been such a long time since I was in the human world" the man said looking around when his eyes landed on Rias.

"Riser, what are you doing here?" Rias said with spite to the blonde haired man who just smiled. "Why aren't you happy to see me, I have come to take you back to the underworld my dear" Riser said as he placed a hand on Rias's shoulder playing with some of her hair. "Ok, who is this douche?" Issei asked pointing at Riser who glared back at him. A red magic circle appeared to the side where Riser been and Grayfia now stood in its place. "I can answer that" Grayfia said as she looked around the room, when they landed on Kai, who was still sleeping, her eyes widened slightly but she quickly put her emotionless mask back on.

"That gentleman is Lord Riser Phoenix, he is the third son of the Phoenix clan a pure blooded devil. He also happens to be Lady Rias's fiancé" Grayfia explained making everyone's eyes widen. "WHAT!" Issei yelled as he looked at Riser who new hatred. _'This dude it Rias's fiancé'_ Issei thought glaring at the man. A few minutes later Koneko had moved from her seat since Riser had taken it with Rias beside him. He was currently playing with Rias's hair in one hand while holding a cup in the other. "This tea made by your **Queen** is excellent" Riser complimented. Akeno with a fake smile bowed slightly "Thank you very much" she responded as she filled up his cup.

"Stop! I already said that I won't marry you Riser" Rias said as she stood up pushing Riser's hands off her. "But my dear, it has already been decided" Riser said. _**Zzzz**_ the sound of light snoring caught Riser's attention. "You servant has no manners Rias, why is he asleep?" Riser asked annoyed at the sleeping Kai. "He isn't my servant, he is also a **King** like us" Rias said making Riser's eyes widen slightly and then scoff. "Please, he doesn't have the power of his high class devil, so who is he" Riser said slightly annoyed. "I'm telling you…" _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Rias was interrupted again by someone knocking on the door.

"Where you expecting anyone?" Grayfia asked and Rias shook her head. "Yes, come in" Rias said and the clubroom door opened. "Pardon the intrusion" Layla said once she was inside closing the door behind her. "Layla, what are you doing here?" Rias asked ignoring Riser who seemed annoyed. "Kai asked me to bring some aspirin for him" Layla said holding up the packet. "Oh I see" Rias said when she felt Riser's hand leave her shoulder. Riser walked to Layla until he was standing in front of her and took her hand then kissed it. "And who might you be beautiful?" Riser said looking at Layla who raised an eyebrow.

"Layla Elcott, and you are?" Layla said with no emotion in her voice. "My name is Riser Phoenix and how about we get to know each other" Riser said with a smile on his face. "How can you flirt with someone in front of your fiancé" Issei said glaring at Riser who turned to face him. "I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you" Riser said as he now put a hand on Layla's waist pulling her close. "Would you release me" Layla said as she looked at Riser who frowned slightly. "Excuse me" he said and Layla pulled out of Riser's grip and began walking to the other side of the room.

' _How dare she disrespect me in such a way'_ Riser fumed as he took a step forward and his hand out to grab Layla when someone caught it. "That is far enough" it was Kai who said this and he pushed Riser away. "All your talking has woken me up" Kai said as he yawned. "Damn, and I have a massive headache" Kai complained when Layla held out her hands, in one was a glass of water and the other was a white tablet. "Ah thank you" Kai said taking the two then placed the glass on the table. "So what's going on while I was asleep" Kai asked sitting up properly so he could look at everyone.

Riser was about to respond to Kai's actions when Grayfia decided to make the first move. "We were discussing the engagement between Lady Rias and Lord Riser" Grayfia explained to Kai who just nodded. "So you must be Riser Phoenix" Kai said to Riser who puffed his chest out slightly. "So you have heard of me" he said and Kai turned away. "Not at all" he said then turned to Rias. Riser's face faulted for a moment and he then glared at Kai's head. "I didn't know you were engaged Rias, but you're only in high school, isn't that too young" Kai asked and Rias shook her head. "The families decided it" she said with a sigh.

"Who are you boy?" Riser asked Kai who turned to face him. "Why would I tell a stalker like you" Kai said confusing the others. "Stalker, what are you talking about?" Riser said making Kai raise an eyebrow. "I'm talking about that chicken that was watching us a week ago from the window" Kai said pointing outside. "It's not a chicken, it's a phoenix" Riser said then stopped talking when he realised his mistake. "Hn" Kai voiced with some humour. "You were watching me" Rias said as she took a step backwards. "How dare you" she said glaring at Riser. "What I do is none of your concern Rias, especially when it concerns things that belong to me" Riser said walking towards Rias.

"She doesn't belong to you" Issei said as he stepped in between the two. "Issei" Rias whispered as she looked at Issei's back. "This doesn't concern low class devils like you" Riser said looking at Issei. "I don't care" Issei said holding his ground. "Rias, I will be taking you back even if I have to burn all of your servants" Riser said as he started to create a fireball in his palm. "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Rias screamed as she ran in front of Issei to protect him.

 _ **Clap. Clap. Clap.**_ All eyes turned to Kai who was casually sitting on the couch clapping at the scene in front of him. "Wow, very original, you don't get what you want so you use force, how childish" Kai said looking at Riser who glared back. "Who do you think you are, a low class devil like you speaking to me like that" Riser said turning to Kai. "Excuse me" Kai said raising an eyebrow. "Rias, you said this boy was a **King** , please how can someone this weak be a **King** " Riser said pointing to Kai while looking at Rias. "Weak" Kai muttered as he lowered his head. "Pathetic" Riser said looking to Kai.

 **~o~O~o~**

Grayfia who was standing had wide eyes _'Oh no this is bad'_ she thought as she listened to Riser insult Kai when the latter lowered his head. "Lord Riser, stop" Grayfia said taking a step forward. "Very well, if the strongest **Queen** says even I get scared. You hear that boy luck just saved you" Riser taunted looking down at Kai "No Lord Riser, I'm asking you to stop for your own safety" Grayfia said still cautious since Kai's head was still down. "Grayfia, don't get involved" Kai said as he slowly raised his head to look at Riser. Grayfia gulped slightly then bowed her head. "Yes Lord Kai" she said her head lowered.

' _If Grayfia is bowing to Kai, then who is he?'_ Rias thought as she watched Kai raise his head. Suddenly the air started to feel think and the pressure of the room sent everyone down to their knees including Grayfia, the only ones unaffected were Kai and Layla. "You dare question my honour as a **King** " Kai said as he released some of his power sent chills up everyone's spines. "You insult me with your words and even disrespect my name" Kai said darkly and how the pressure in the room is making it hard for the others to breathe. "If you ever speak to me like that again I will not waste a moment's thought to kill you where you stand. Am I understood?" Kai said looking at Riser who nodded. The pressure disappeared instantly which let everyone breathe again.

"Glad you understand, now can I please have some of that tea it smells wonderful" Kai said with a smile on his face. Those who weren't still shaking sweatdropped at the quick change in personality. "Thank you" Grayfia said to Kai who just waved his hand. "Na, it's alright, as long as it doesn't happen again" Kai said where Grayfia nodded. After a few minutes everyone was seated again while Asia was still shaking and Koneko had wide eyes.

"Lord Sirzech has come up with an ultimatum" Grayfia said looking at Rias who looked confused. "Brother did. What is it?" she asked and Grayfia nodded. "That this matter can be decided via a rating game" Grayfia said making Rias's eyes widen and Riser get a smile. "HA! A rating game" Riser said with a slight laugh. "Unlike my young bride here who hasn't competed in any rating games before, I have played in many of them" Riser said with a grin. "I will not lose to you Riser" Rias said glaring "Are these all of your servants?" Riser said and made sure not to indicate to Kai or Layla.

"Yes, and your point is?" Rias said watching the smirk appear on Riser's face. "How do you intend to beat me with so few servants when I have a complete set" Riser said raising his hand. On the floor the same orange magic circle appeared, this time once the flames died down there stood 15 girls. Issei's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "This bastard has a peerage and it's full of beautiful chicks, why can't I be like this guy" Issei said while he cried.

"Rias, is there something wrong with your servant, he was looking at me and then started crying" Riser asked and Rias pinched the bridge of her nose. "No it's just that his dream is to have a harem" Rias explained and all the girls in Riser's peerage got a look of disgust on their face while Kai and Layla raised an eyebrow. "Disgusting" one of the girls said looking at Issei who was still sobbing. "With the way your servants are only your **Queen** would put up a decent fight. I know, I will give you 10 days to train before the match" Riser said looking at the others in Rias's peerage.

"Are you giving me a handicap" Rias asked annoyed. "You should accept it" Kai said as he took a sip from his tea. "What?" Rias asked and Kai nodded. "I agree with bird, you would need that time to train because even I can see that you all would lose" Kai explained. "Bird" Riser muttered but didn't say anything more to Kai. "That is unless you think you can beat me without it" Riser said with a smirk. "No I'll take it and I'll blow you away Riser" Rias said glaring at Riser who chuckled. "But when you lose, we will be married that day" Riser said watching Rias nod. "Fine" she agreed then looked to Grayfia.

"I'll tell Lord Sirzech you have agreed to the arrangement" Grayfia said nodding. "Also bird" Kai said to Riser who turned to face him. "Why is your sister in your peerage?" Kai asked looking at the blonde girl in a pink dress her hair tied in twin tails. "What did you call my brother" the girl said making Kai raise an eyebrow. "Ravel, it's ok" Riser said trying to calm his sister down much to the surprise of his peerage. "It was my family's idea, see you in 10 days Rias" Riser said looking to Rias and then turned to Kai who narrowed his eyes as Riser and his peerage vanished through the circle.

 **~o~O~o~**

Silence filled the room "Well he sure was something" Kai finally said then looked down at Issei. _'He is still sulking over that bird'_ Kai thought. "By the way Fifi" Kai said talking to Grayfia using her nickname much to everyone's surprise. "Yes Lord Kai" Grayfia said not showing her embarrassment about the use of the pet name. "Tell Zech that I will be watching the rating game as well" Kai said seeing Grayfia's eyes widen slightly. "Of course" she said and left through a magic circle.

"Kai, who are you really?" Rias asked Kai who just raised an eyebrow. "No telling" he said looking away making the others want to fall on the floor. "So anyway, we should get going" Kai said standing up. "Wait, aren't you going to come with us?" Rias asked with some hope. "You want me to train you?" Kai asked and Rias nodded. "No way, ask someone else" Kai said turning away from her. "Besides, you would die if I did, maybe in a few centuries but now don't waste my time" Kai said with seriousness. "Alright, see you in 10 days" Kai said with a smile then left the room with Layla behind him.

Rias stood there in silence _'Who the hell is he'_ Rias thought angrily as she sat down. "I can't believe that you are engaged to that man" Issei said making Rias look up. "There's no way I'm letting that happen" he declared as he raised his left hand making the boosted gear appear. "Looks like we agree on something pervert" Koneko said making Issei's smile falter. "I'm in" Kiba said looking to Rias who just smiled back. "Thank you, we will win" Rias said with determination. "But what about Kai?" Asia asked making the others look at her. "He can look after himself" Rias whispered but the others caught it. _'Now I need to make some plans about where we can train'_ Rias thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

NEW CHAPTER

So I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I don't know if you liked it or not. Anyway this chapter is based around Riser as you can see I also wanted to have Kai show a tiny [And I mean TINY] bit of his powers. So there has been some more development in the characters but I didn't focus on Kai's peerage in this one.

For the next chapter I need to know if I should include the training that happens or skip to the rating game. I want the result to be the same with Riser winning so should I include the rating game or should I move to the engagement party already. If so should Issei be other one to defeat Riser or should Kai do it. I really want some reviews for this chapter please.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	6. Chapter 6 - Party Crasher

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 6 – Party Crasher**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

 _Rias stood there in silence 'Who the hell is he' Rias thought angrily as she sat down. "I can't believe that you are engaged to that man" Issei said making Rias look up. "There's no way I'm letting that happen" he declared as he raised his left hand making the boosted gear appear. "Looks like we agree on something pervert" Koneko said making Issei's smile falter. "I'm in" Kiba said looking to Rias who just smiled back. "Thank you, we will win" Rias said with determination. "But what about Kai?" Asia asked making the others look at her. "He can look after himself" Rias whispered but the others caught it. 'Now I need to make some plans about where we can train' Rias thought._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Occult Research Clubroom

10 days past and it was the day of the rating game. Everyone was in the clubroom waiting for Grayfia to arrive. "So how did the training go, do you think that you even have a chance?" Kai asked as he sat on one of the couches. "You'll just have to wait and see just like all the others" Rias said looking away from him. "I can already tell you got stronger, not by much but you still did" Kai replied when a red magic circle appeared on the ground and Grayfia appeared. "Everything is prepared Lady Rias, when you are ready please step in the magic circle" Grayfia said creating a large magic circle on the ground. "Also Lord Sirzech will be watching the match" Grayfia added making Rias's eyes widen.

"Brother is watching, but why?" Rias asked slightly confused. "This match will influence the underworld so it is natural of him to watch it" Grayfia said and Rias groaned. "I understand, alright we're ready" Rias added and the group stood above the red magic circle. "Good luck, you're going to need it" Kai said as he waved at the group. Once they were gone it was only Kai, Layla, and Grayfia left. "Now if you would come with me and I will take you to the observation room" Grayfia said creating another magic circle which the three went through.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Observation Room

The three arrived in the observation room which was overlooking the rating game field. "So you decided to use Kuoh Academy for the game, interesting" Kai said making all the others in the room turn to face. "Lord Kai, you made it" Sirzech said standing up. "Zech I already told you to stop calling me Lord" Kai said as he took a seat on one of the open chairs with Layla standing beside him while Sirzech sat on the seat next to Kai with Grayfia beside him. "If you are honest who do you think will win?" Sirzech asked Kai who just leaned back. "Bird is going to win, he has more experience, but I think that it will be close" Kai said with a smirk.

 **~ 30 minutes later ~**

' **Rias Gremory has Resigned, the winner is Riser Phoenix'** Grayfia announced as the rating game finished. "See I told you he would win, but I will admit that your sister put up a fight for her first time" Kai said as he stood up. "Let me guess, you don't intend it to end here right" Kai said looking at Sirzech who smiled. "No, I'm thinking of having Issei Hyoudou get Rias out of this" Sirzech said looking back at Kai. "So I the engagement party tonight will be interesting" Kai said thinking for a moment. "I'll be coming as well and bring along my entire peerage" Kai said as he created a black magic circle below him and Layla. "See you tonight" he said then vanished.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

The Underworld

A few hours later in the underworld Kai and his peerage arrived. They were paired up with each other. Kai wore a tuxedo and was paired with Layla who was dressed in her normal maid uniform. "I still don't understand why you made me dress up in this monkey suit while you stay as you always are" Kai complained looking at Layla while he pulled on his bowtie slightly. "Because this is a formal event and you need to dress accordingly" Layla said and once could hear some of the humour in her voice which made Kai glare at her slightly.

Behind Kai were the others. Mia who was dressed in a dark green dress while her hair was tied up in a bun was paired up with Ciel who was dressed in a dark blue suit with his tie hanging lose. Behind them was Becca who was dressed in a golden kimono with a white obi while her hair was tied in a long braid was paired with Rei who wore a black suit with a red tie. Next was Coral who wore a long blue dress which reached her ankles while her hair hung lose was paired with Ethan who was also wearing a tuxedo with a white bowtie.

"Erigon, where is Tiamat, wasn't she supposed to be your date" Kai asked looking at Erigon who was at the back currently dressed in a white suit with silver tie. "She should be here any minute. Why would she take so long she lives in a cave for hells sake" Erigon complained when the sound of high heels running was heard heading towards them. "SORRY!" all nine of them turned to see Tiamat, she was dressed in a silver dress reaching her ankle on one side and her knee on the other, her blue hair was tied in a half ponytail with silver clips holding it together. "Sorry I'm late, I ran into a little trouble when I arrived" Tiamat panted slightly "So how do I look?" she asked seeing a thumbs up from Kai then looked to Erigon who had wide eyes.

"Well we should get going, the party is about to start and I wouldn't want to miss the entertainment" Kai said putting his hand in his pocket and then pulled out a video recorder. "I want to get it on camera anyway" he said with an evil grin as the group walked towards the ballroom. When they made it inside Kai whistled "They sure put this together quick" he said looking at how well everything had already been prepared. Looking behind him he saw that Mia and Ciel were already gone, probably gone off to the food table. "Go have fun until the fun comes alright" Kai said with a smile to his peerage and Tiamat.

 **~o~O~o~**

 **2** 0 minutes' past and Kai was currently holding a plate in his hand and eating a desert. "Looks like it's about to begin" Kai muttered looking at the front of the hall. A wall of flames appeared and when they vanished Riser was standing there in a white suit with the jacket opened showing off a lot of his chest. This caught everyone's attention and the crowd quieted down to look up at him.

"Greeting devils of the underworld. On behalf of the house of Phoenix I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today. This is a historic day for the world of devils and I want our dear guests to be the first to know two great dynasties are about to become one. I Lord Riser of the house of Phoenix will wed Lady Rias of house of Gremory" Riser said to all the devils. _'He does have a way with words I'll give him that much'_ Kai thought watching as Riser raised his hand to point at an open space beside him. "And now, I present to you my bride" Riser said and a red magic circle appeared revealing Rias, in a wedding dress.

' _Here comes the party crasher'_ Kai thought as he turned on the video recorder and pointed it at the door. _**BOOOOOM**_. The doors opened with two of the guards flying through it so they landed inside. Standing behind them was Issei holding out his fist "ISSEI!" Rias yelled looking at her **Pawn**. "RIAS!" Issei yelled back watching as Riser stood in front of Rias. "Who do you think you are boy?" Riser said looking at Issei who raised his hand that was covered in the Boosted Gear. "I'm Issei Hyoudou and I'm here to bring Rias Gremory back where she belongs because her virginity belongs to me" Issei declared making Rias blush.

Kai chuckled when he heard this watching the different reactions from the others. "SEIZE HIM!" Riser yelled and all the guards started to gather around Issei. "Well looks like that's our que" Akeno said to Kiba and Koneko who jumped in and started knocking out the guards creating a path for Issei. "Go save Rias" Kiba said and Issei nodded thanking them then ran forward so he now stood in front of Rias and Riser. "Rias doesn't belong to you" Issei said looking at Rias who was blushing. _'And here comes the big finish'_ Kai thought pointing the camera to Issei.

" **DDRAIG!"** A loud roar was heard coming from the crowd.

 **(Oh shit. Partner you need to run NOW!)** Ddraig voice echoed making Issei look down at it. "What, why, who is it?" Issei asked when Tiamat who was still in her human form stepped out from the crowd with an angry expression on her face her eyes glowing slightly. However, Issei was too busy looking at her breasts to notice. **(PARTNER YOU NEED TO RUN!)** Ddraig yelled startling Issei who now saw that Tiamat had released her claws. **"DDRAIG YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME!"** Tiamat roared as she ran at Issei. "FUCK!" Issei yelled as he ran from Tiamat back through the front doors.

 **~o~O~o~**

There was compete silence in the ballroom as loud bangs and a scream was heard coming from outside. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone looked to the source of the laughing seeing that it was Kai, he was crouched over slightly from the laughing. "That was BRILLIANT! I haven't laughed this hard in a long time HAHAHAHA" Kai said as he smacked his knee continuously. "Lord Kai, I believe that is enough" Layla said as she pinched Kai's cheek but one could see the smile on her face.

"Well it seems that Issei Hyoudou has left, there goes the event I was planning" everyone looked up and on looking over them from the ledge was Sirzech. "What is the meaning of this Lord Lucifer" Riser asked looking up at the current Maou. "Well I had intended to have you and Issei fight. Dragon Vs Phoenix but it seems that plan has failed" Sirzech said then looked to Kai who was smiling. "I saw the rating game and I must say that I wasn't impressed. My sister who had never competed in a match before was close to beating you" Sirzech said watching as Riser bowed his head slightly.

"It's the final result that counts" Riser replied. "Perhaps in the past, but the times have changed" Sirzech said looking around. _'How do I get Rias out of this if Issei Hyoudou isn't going to fight'_ Sirzech thought when his eyes landed on Kai again and he smiled. "I believe that since Issei Hyoudou will not be able to participate that we could have a substitute" Sirzech explained looking at all the devils below him. "What do you mean Lord Lucifer?" Riser asked watching as Sirzech smiled.

"I believe that Issei Hyoudou wanted this engagement to be stopped, so we will still have the battle with the same stakes but your opponent will be someone else" Sirzech said watching Riser nod. "Very well if you command it, who will be the challenger then?" Riser asked Sirzech who grinned. Kai was standing there currently drinking some water since his throat hurt from all the laughing. "I believe the substitute should be Lord Kai" Sirzech said. When Kai head this he did a spit take and all the water landed on one of the male guests.

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled at Sirzech will narrowed eyes. "I think it's only fitting since you are in the same club as Rias according to Grayfia. What do you say, will you take Issei's place and battle Lord Riser for Rias's freedom" Sirzech said to Kai but Kai could see the pleading in Sirzech's eyes. "Nope" Kai said turning away crossing his arms. Layla looked at Kai then started to pinch his cheek. "You will do it because you planned the little incident with Tiamat tonight, it's only fair that you do something to compensate for that" Layla whispered in Kai's ear to which he nodded making Layla release him.

"Fine" Kai whispered as he rubbed his cheek then turned to Sirzech. "After some convincing _**looks to Layla with a slight glare**_ I will fight Lord Riser for Rias's freedom on Issei Hyoudou's behalf" Kai said as he stepped forward. "Wonderful" Sirzech said clapping his hands. Kai looked to Riser who had wide eyes. _'Oh, looks like he remembers what I did when he visited'_ Kai thought with a smirk. "Let's get this battle underway then" Sirzech making a magic circle below Kai and Riser sending them to the large courtyard outside which would serve as the battlefield. _'After this Zech and I are going to have a little talk'_ Kai thought with an evil grin.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

NEW CHAPTER

Alright due to popular vote I decided to have Kai fight Riser for Rias's freedom. I want to have some comedy in this so I had Tiamat come in and I think it worked out with Issei getting chased away. I don't want Kai to end up with Rias [Personal preference for the story] but this match is because Kai planned having Issei removed so it's like his 'Punishment'.

Please Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also tell me how you want the battle to happen. Should Kai use a lot of his power or should he 'play' with Riser. Should he reveal his true identity or not yet. Also what should Rias do once Kai wins, please keep in mind I don't want them to end up together. What should Issei's next appearance be like after 'dealing' with Tiamat.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	7. Chapter 7 - Church Arrivals

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 7 – Church Arrivals**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

" _Fine" Kai whispered as he rubbed his cheek then turned to Sirzech. "After some convincing_ _ **looks to Layla with a slight glare**_ _I will fight Lord Riser for Rias's freedom on Issei Hyoudou's behalf" Kai said as he stepped forward. "Wonderful" Sirzech said clapping his hands. Kai looked to Riser who had wide eyes. 'Oh, looks like he remembers what I did when he visited' Kai thought with a smirk. "Let's get this battle underway then" Sirzech making a magic circle below Kai and Riser sending them to the large courtyard outside which would serve as the battlefield. 'After this Zech and I are going to have a little talk' Kai thought with an evil grin._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Courtyard

Kai and Riser stood facing one another on the courtyard. "So, how do you want to do this, until one of us dies, surrenders, or gets unconscious?" Kai asked Riser who had gotten over his shock at who his opponent would be. "I think unconscious would work" Riser said seeing Kai release a breath. "That's good, I wouldn't want to ruin this suit" Kai said as he took off his bowtie putting it in his pocket. "Now, I want you to show me everything you've got bird" Kai said as he looked at Riser who was frowning. Raising his hand Riser created a large fireball and threw it at Kai landing head on.

Kai jumped out of the way as smoke began to rise. "Wow, that's some impressive firepower" Kai said as he landed back on the ground. "But you are holding back, I want to see your full power" Kai said as the smoke cleared. "Fine" Riser said as his flaming wings burst out from his back as he took flight hovering in the sky. Creating more fireballs, he threw them at Kai who just jumped around dodging all of them. "Stop dancing around" Riser growled slightly. "Alright" Kai said as he jumped up high so he was above Riser then brought his leg down hitting Riser in the face sending him into one of the walls at the side of the courtyard.

Kai landed back on the ground gracefully looking at the dust from the rubble. "Oi, are you alright their bird?" Kai asked as he took as step forward but quickly jumped back when some more fire was thrown at him. "Fuck" Riser said darkly as he got up from all the rocks. His body was covered in flames healing all his wounds but his clothes were still damaged from the crash. "Oh look at that, so that's the strength of your regenerative abilities" Kai noted as Riser walked towards him.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is?" Riser asked and Kai could feel the increase in Riser's power. "What crashing into a wall, I wouldn't call it annoying, uncomfortable not really annoying" Kai said as he saw Riser's expression darken more. _'It seems that he's finally serious'_ Kai thought with a smirk. "Not that, when you call me bird" Riser said as flames started to erupt around him. "Oh the nickname, I just found it fitting" Kai said angering Riser even more. More flames started to gather around Riser making the ground beneath him become charred.

Kai ran forward punching Riser in the face breaking his nose and sending him staggering back. "Son of a BITCH!" Riser roared as he ran at Kai punching him in the stomach with his fist covered in flames. As it collided Kai quickly jumped backwards landing on the ground which was charred form Riser. "Ouch" Kai muttered as he rubbed his stomach where he had been hit. Riser turned around glaring at Kai who just looked with the bored expression.

The flames around Riser started to gather and form a shape. _'What is he doing?'_ Kai thought as he watched the flames form a giant bird behind Riser. "Now I'll show you the true power of a phoenix" Riser said as he raised his hand and the flaming bird went charging at Kai. _'I can't dodge that'_ Kai thought as he groaned internally. _'Best use some of my power then'_ Kai thought as he raised his hand. When he swung down a huge gust of wind like a large wave was went flying towards the bird extinguishing the flames and sending Riser tumbling backwards.

"What was that?" Riser asked as he stood up looking at Kai. Kai vanished from view reappearing in front of Riser sending his fist upwards hitting Riser in the chin making him lift of the ground slightly. Sending a kick to Riser's head he was pushed back to the centre of the courtyard. Flames covered his body again healing his wounds. _'That ability of his is a problem'_ Kai thought when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. _'Is that?'_ Kai thought looking up in the sky. Turning back to Riser then back up again Kai smirked. Taking a few step backwards Kai raised his hands. "Now for my attack" he said as he lowered his hands.

 _ **CRASH**_. Something landed hard at the exact location where Riser was standing. "Now that is one way to make an entrance if I do say so myself" Kai said as the dust cleared. When it finally did everyone was greeted with the scene of Issei in his Balance Breaker on top of Riser who was now unconscious. "Agh, I feel like I hit a truck" the groaning came from Issei as he Balance Breaker vanished leaving him normal again. He was covered in cuts with bruises all over. "Nope you hit a bird" Kai said pointing at the ground. Issei opened his eyes to look below him. "Oh what the fuck" Issei grumbled as he moved away while crawling.

" **DDRAIG!"** all the attention now turned to the source of the noise. Tiamat was now in her dragon form flying above when she looked down and noticed Issei. **"DID YOU THINK YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME?!"** she yelled as she flew downwards. "NOT AGAIN!" Issei cried trying to move but feel to the ground. Kai looked at this and smiled. _'Well I think Issei has done a lot tonight'_ Kai thought as he stepped in front of Issei who was on the ground with his eyes closed.

"I think that is enough Tiamat" Kai said and the dragon stopped flying instead she landed on the ground still in her dragon form. Tiamat was silent for a few minutes. **"Can I hit him one more time at least"** she finally said. Kai looked at her then back to Issei who was shivering looking up at Kai with pleading eyes. "Alright" Kai said as he walked away with a smirk. "WHAT!" Issei yelled to Kai's back when he looked up. "AAAHHH!" Issei cried as a Tiamat's large foot connected with Issei crushing him in the ground along with Riser who was still unconscious.

" **Alright, I'm done"** Tiamat said as she changed back into her human form, her clothes didn't look like she had been in a fight, there were perfectly clean along with her hair and makeup. _'I'll never understand how they do that'_ Kai thought as he looked down at Issei. "He's still alive right" Kai asked Tiamat who just nodded. "Yes, barely, but still alive" Tiamat said as she walked back to where the other guests were. "OI ZECH CALL THE MATCH ALREADY!" Kai yelled at Sirzech who had been watching with wide eyes. "Oh right, the winner of the fight is Lord Kai" Sirzech said and Kai nodded creating a magic circle below him so he would appear beside Layla.

 **~o~O~o~**

"ISSEI!" it was Rias who yelled as she flew down to Issei, still in the wedding dress. Issei lay unconscious on the ground in the large foot imprint beside Riser. "BROTHER!" it was Ravel who said this as she flew down so she was at Riser's side. "Issei can you hear me?" Rias asked panicked as she tried to shake Issei awake. "Rias" Issei's voice came out soft and in immense pain. "Is it over" Issei asked seeing Rias smile. "Yes, it is, can you move?" she asked shifting Issei slightly making him groan. "Come on, let's get you some help" she said creating a magic circle below them so she could take them to a medic.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Ballroom

"Well I must say I didn't expect that to happen" Sirzech said as she watched Rias leave with Issei and Ravel with Riser. "I didn't either. In a way I think that your plan worked with Issei saving the day, even if it wasn't the way you wanted" Kai said as he stood beside Sirzech. "So he unlocked his Balance Breaker then" Sirzech asked when Erigon decided to speak up. "That was an incomplete one" Erigon said as Tiamat stood beside him. "It's true, that's the only thing that saved him" Tiamat spoke like it was no big deal at what she did.

"Well, when Riser awakens he'll think that I defeated him with an 'attack' instead of being sat on by Issei" Kai said with a laugh along with the others. "So does this mean that the engagement is over?" Kai asked seeing Sirzech nod. "Yes, but I think it all worked out in the end. I suspect that the Vanishing Dragon will make an appearance soon" Sirzech said and Kai chuckled. "Maybe. But right now you and me need to have a discussion about involving me in things I don't like to do" Kai said sweetly watching as Sirzech paled. "Good luck" Grayfia said as she walked away. _'Oh Maou please have mercy'_ Sirzech thought as a Kai created a magic circle below them sending them to the arena for their 'discussion'.

 **~o~O~o~**

"So what should we do now?" Ciel asked since their **King** had left. "I don't know about you but I'm getting more food" Rei said as he ran off to one of the food tables. "He really is a dog" Becca said looking at her partner for the night chow down. "Everyone is leaving" Ethan said as the group watched all the guests leaved the ballroom since the engagement was cancelled. "We should leave as well then, Lord Kai will be busy 'talking' with Sirzech for a while" Layla said looking around.

"REI WE'RE LEAVING!" it was Mia who yelled this. "WHAT ALREADY, OK GIVE ME A MOMENT!" Rei yelled back. After a few minutes he arrived back with his jacket in his hands acting as a packet as it was filled with food from the table. "Ok, I'm ready" Rei said with a smile. Layla sighed and created a magic circle below the entire peerage. "See you soon Grayfia" Layla said goodbye and the group vanished. Grayfia stood there "I should prepare a doctor for Sirzech when he returns" Grayfia said as she vanished through her own magic circle.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning ~**

The Household

Kai arrived back at the household late the night before after dropping Sirzech off with Grayfia to have all his injuries seen to since the 'discussion' went well. There was no school for the day since it was a public holiday so that is why Kai was currently at home. "Morning" Kai said as he yawned walking into the dining room where breakfast was already prepared for everyone. After breakfast everyone gathered in the lounge to decide what to do for the day.

 _ **Pulse**_. Everyone reacted at the same time when they sensed the energy. "Exorcists" Kai said. "What would they be doing here" Erigon asked thinking what they could want. "Very odd, there are only two of them. Do you think the other devils have noticed them yet?" Becca asked and Kai shook his head. "No, the only reason we could sense it is because of me, but there's something off about it as well" Kai noted when Ethan spoke up. "I recognise this energy, it's Excalibur, well the fragments" Ethan said surprising Kai.

"You're right" Kai muttered as he sat back down. "But to bring those swords into devil territory, they are either stupid, very brave, or both" Kai said as he sighed. "Mia could you send one of your familiars to watch them, I want to know what they are doing here" Kai asked Mia who nodded. A magic circle appeared on the table and a pixie appeared. "Lily, go watch the exorcists and if anything, happens report back" Mia said to the pixie on the table who nodded flying out the window. "When was the last time we encountered that sword" Kai asked.

"I believe it was about 300 years ago" Ethan said looking down. "Oh yes, I remember I told you to return it back to the church instead of keeping it for yourself" Kai said looking at his **Knight**. "True, but it's not every day you meet a devil that is able to wield a holy sword" Ethan explained with some pride in his voice. "Yeah, I'll talk to Mikey **[A.N. Michael's nickname]** about letting you keep one after the conference for the peace meeting, they had to postpone it thanks to Zech" Kai said remembering that the meeting was supposed to be this week but it changed.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Afternoon

 _ **Ring. Ring. Ring.**_ Kai took out his phone looking at the caller ID seeing it was Rias. "What do you want?" Kai asked slightly annoyed since they were in the middle of playing poker.

" **Sorry for bothering you, but there some exorcists have arrived in town and tomorrow they would like to meet with me about something"** Rias spoke and one could hear the concern in her voice.

"And, you called me because" Kai asked annoyed.

" **I would like you to be there, I don't know what they want so I'm not sure it they are a threat"** Rias asked making Kai groan.

"Fine I'll be there, but if you want to make sure they don't become a threat then don't say anything stupid, actually make sure Issei doesn't say anything stupid" Kai explained as he hung up the phone before Rias could answer. "I fold" Kai said as he put his card face down. "So tomorrow I'm meeting with the exorcists at the clubroom, Layla you will be joining me and so will you Ethan" Kai said leaning back. "If anything goes wrong I want you to secure the swords" Kai said to Ethan who nodded.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

So this chapter was hard to write in the beginning because of the fight with Riser. Since he knew he was outmatched facing Kai so I added a little twist. Issei saves the day in the weirdest way possible. So the holy sword arc is next when Xenovia and Irina come to town, since Kai and his peerage already knew what it is about since Mia had her familiar follow them.

So for the next chapter I want there to be the fight between the devils and exorcists. So the choices are should Kiba fight Xenovia or should he be knocked out before and Ethan fight Xenovia. Who should fight Irina, Issei or Kai. Then about the Excalibur's that they have should Ethan take them away since the two are being reckless or should the exorcists keep them.

Please review and tell me your choices, also any other ideas for the story would be helpful.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	8. Chapter 8 - Sword Fight

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 8 – Sword Fight**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

" _Fine I'll be there, but if you want to make sure they don't become a threat then don't say anything stupid, actually make sure Issei doesn't say anything stupid" Kai explained as he hung up the phone before Rias could answer. "I fold" Kai said as he put his card face down. "So tomorrow I'm meeting with the exorcists at the clubroom, Layla you will be joining me and so will you Ethan" Kai said leaning back. "If anything goes wrong I want you to secure the swords" Kai said to Ethan who nodded._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Occult Research Clubroom

The next day after school everyone was in the clubroom, Kai sat on one of the couches with Layla and Ethan behind him. Rias sat at her desk with her peerage behind her. The only one that wasn't present was Issei since he was bringing the exorcists to the room. "So what do they want?" Kai asked looking at Rias. "I'm not sure, they came by Issei's house last night, apparently one of the exorcists is a childhood friend of his" Rias explained making Kai chuckle. "That's one health relationship" Kai said with sarcasm in his voice. The door to the clubroom opened and Issei walked inside.

With him were two girls. Both were wearing cloaks but the hoods weren't covering their heads so they could see their faces. The one on the right had chin length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. The girl on the left had chestnut coloured hair reaching down to her waist tied up in twintails and violet eyes. "President I brought them" Issei said as he walked over to stand beside Rias while the two exorcists sat down on the couch opposite Kai.

There was silence for a few moments when Kai decided to break it "Are you going to talk or waste my time, I have better things to do" Kai said leaning back. "Alright, I'm Rias Gremory, so what are two exorcists doing in my territory" Rias asked her eyes narrowed. "We were sent by the church on an important mission, we are asking you to not interfere" the blue haired exorcist asked. "Well before you start demanding things it's proper manners to introduce yourself" Kai said looking at the two girls opposite him with a bored look on his face.

"Very well, I'm Xenovia Quarta" the blue haired girl introduced. "And I'm Irina Shidou" the chestnut haired girl then said. "I'm Kai" Kai replied as he leaned back. "Now that that's out of the way what are you doing here, and why do you have Excalibur fragments with you" Kai said with narrowed eyes shocking the two exorcists. "How did you know?" Irina asked shocked. "I've dealt with those swords before I know their power" Kai said looking at the two opposite him.

"You're right, a few days ago someone stole three of the swords, it was a fallen angel and we tracked it back here" Xenovia said making Kai nod. "We have been sent to retrieve them" Irina added making Kai raise an eyebrow. "And you're telling me to not interfere when this is my territory" Rias said with narrowed eyes. "We don't know if you would ally with the fallen angels against the church" Xenovia said making Rias's eyes turn red from anger. "I would never put my family to shame by working with them" Rias said dangerously.

"So who stole the swords?" Kai asked before Rias destroyed something. "It was Kokabiel" Xenovia said. There was silence for a few seconds. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Kai started laughing. "And you think that you two can defeat him" Kai said laughing harder. "We know the risk, there is only a 30 percent chance" Xenovia said glaring at Kai. "I'm sorry but it is far less than that, maybe 1 percent if you're lucky" Kai said turning looking up. "You are basically giving them the swords on your back" he added then looked at Irina "Or that little string of yours right" he said making Irina's eyes widen.

"Don't criticize our beliefs" Xenovia said still glaring. "I'm not, I saying the truth, what is the church thinking sending the two of you, Kokabiel was in the war so he is over 1000 years old, he has a massive advantage over you two" Kai said with a smug look on his face. "Besides, there is another sword in your possession right" Kai said looking at Xenovia who narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about that" she asked putting her hand on the hilt of her sword that was on her back. "Because just like Excalibur I've dealt with that sword as well" Kai explained.

"Okay, I think that we are done here, do we have your word you won't interfere with our work" Xenovia asked Rias who sighed. "Yes" she said then Xenovia turned to Kai. "I'm not promising anything, I do what I want" Kai said making Xenovia narrow her eyes. "Fine, come Irina lets go" Xenovia said standing up. She stopped when she passed Asia then turned to face the blonde.

"Are you Asia Argento, the Witch" Xenovia asked and Asia's eyes widened. "So it's true, you because a devil" Irina cut in looking at the blonde who had her head down. "Do you still believe in God?" Xenovia asked. "She can't she's a devil remember" Irina cut in again. "I still do, even though I became a devil I just can't let of my beliefs" Asia said looking up at the exorcists. "I see, then I think true mercy would be to kill you now" Xenovia said as he pulled up her sword from her back.

"STOP!" Issei yelled as he ran in front of Asia before the blade came down on her. "You have no right to call Asia a witch after you kicked her out of the church alone without anyone" Issei said his Boosted Gear showing on his arm. "A true believer doesn't need anyone else if they have strong faith in God" Xenovia said her sword still facing Asia. "That is bullshit, you always need someone" Issei said protecting Asia by raising a hand to block her. "Then what are you to her?" Xenovia asked. "I'm her family, her friend, and I won't let you hurt her even if I have to face the church" Issei declared raising a fist.

"Is that a challenge?" Xenovia said with a raised eyebrow. "Issei, stand down" Rias said in a commanding tone. "I'll fight you" everyone turned to the door where Kiba was standing. "Who are you?" Xenovia asked lowering her sword. "I'm your superior, but apparently I was a failure" Kiba said glaring at the sword in Xenovia's hand. _'He's not thinking straight, if he fights he'll most likely get himself killed'_ Kai thought looking to Ethan who nodded. _**Chop**_. Ethan ran forward and hit Kiba at the back of his neck knocking him out. "He wasn't thinking straight" Kai explained to Rias who had wide eyes at what just happened.

"I think Ethan can take Kiba's place" Kai said getting a nod from Ethan who placed Kiba on the couch that was unoccupied. "Layla, put a seal on him, when he wakes I don't want him to leave this room" Kai said and Layla used her water magic to imprison Kiba so he couldn't move. "Then I will fight you Issei, I can't believe you became a devil" Irina said heavy emotion in her voice. "Fine, but this is an unofficial match, so no killing" Kai said creating a magic circle below all of them sending them to the same arena when Mia had fought Saji and Issei.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Battle Arena

On the grass below were Ethan, Issei, Xenovia, and Irina. Above on a barrier looking down at them was Kai, Layla, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia. "ISSEI BE CAREFUL, THAT IS A HOLY SWORD!" Rias yelled looking down at her **Pawn** but her yelling made the others around her wince at the sound. "ALRIGHT!" Issei yelled back as he made the Boosted Gear appear as he was about to face off against Irina. "HAVE FUN!" Kai yelled down at his **Knight** getting a nod from Ethan.

"So where is your weapon?" Xenovia asked holding up her sword so the point of the blade faced Ethan, her opponent. "I'm trying to decide which one to use" Ethan said "I know" Ethan said as he raised his hand. **"Very bright was that sword when it was made whole again, the light of the sun shone redly in it, and the light of the moon shone cold, and its edge was hard and keen. I call forth Andúril, Flame of the West"** a large flame erupted around Ethan's hand and once it died down in its place was a sword. **[It is the sword from Lord Of The Rings]**.

"What sword is that? I've never heard that name before" Xenovia asked as she looked at the sword in Ethan's hand. "I wouldn't expect you too, it's not very well known" Ethan said as he swung the sword around getting the feel of it. Swinging the blade forwards, it sent a powerful wave which cut through the earth below them. Ethan smirked seeing the shocked face of Xenovia at the power of the sword. "Whenever you are ready" Ethan said as he did a 'come at me' finger sign.

Kai looked down with wide eyes. "I didn't expect him to take out Andúril, I thought he would make a sword to fight her" Kai muttered. "By create a sword, so he does have a similar ability to Kiba, so he can create swords when he wants" Rias asked and Kai shook his head. "No, he can create any weapon he can think of, swords, spears, knives, and even armour if he wants" Kai explained watching the fights below them. "That's amazing, but what is that sword?" Rias asked Kai who just grinned. "That sword is very powerful since it can control the dead" Kai said with an evil smirk. "What?" Rias asked surprised and afraid. "Yeah, it's awesome" Kai said.

"Why did you become a devil, oh life can be so cruel, this must be a challenge from God to test my strength of will" Irina preached as she held onto the cross hanging around her neck. Reaching to her cloak she took off the string that was clipped onto her arm and it transformed into a katana. "This is Excalibur Mimic, I will use this to save you Issei. Amen" Irina said as she ran forward swinging the sword making Issei jump backwards just missing the blade.

"I'm surprised that you have Excalibur Destruction" Ethan said resting his sword on one of his shoulders. Xenovia ran forward her bringing her sword down which Ethan just blocked. The ground below the two created a huge crater because of the pressure of power. "Impressive" Ethan said as he swung forward pushing Xenovia out of the crater sending her flying in the air. "But it is nothing compared to Andúril" Ethan said smirking. Xenovia looked down at the blade making her eyes widen since there was a small chip in it. "How?" Xenovia asked shocked.

Ethan just slowly walked forward his blade at his side. "Because you can't use the full power of the sword, it is just a toy in your hands" Ethan said swinging his sword forward hard which Xenovia blocked but the push sent her tumbling backwards. "I'm just getting started" Xenovia said as she rushed forward sending a barrage of swings which Ethan blocked each one easily. Swinging upwards Ethan was able to cutting Xenovia's cheek sending her upwards. Xenovia was breathing hard as blood poured out of her cheek. "This was boring" Ethan said with a sigh when his eyes narrowed.

"Why would they give you Durandal if you can't even use an Excalibur fragment correctly" Ethan said looking at Xenovia who was glaring back at him. "Because I'm a natural Holy Sword user" Xenovia said as she got up. "Oh really" Ethan said with sarcasm in his voice. "Then show me" Ethan's entire attitude and posture changed to complete seriousness. "Fine, but you asked for this" Xenovia said as she put her sword down then put her hand to the side.

" **Oh Peter, oh Basile and Denise, and the blessed Virgin Mary. I ask you to please hear my prayers. In the name of the Saint living within this blade, I hereby set you free"** Xenovia chanted and a golden symbol to the side appeared. Slowly coming of it was a sword which was held by chains but broke when Xenovia grabbed the hilt of the sword. Pulling the sword away so it was ready to attack Xenovia smiled. "The reason the sword stays in the other dimension is because it doesn't always listen to me" Xenovia said as she ran forward. "And because it destroys anything it cuts" she said swinging the large sword down.

A massive shockwave was released making some of the grass pull up sending it backwards while a large cloud of dust covered the two. "Destroys anything it cut eh" Ethan's voice said. When the dust cleared Ethan stood there unharmed while holding Durandal between two fingers making Xenovia's eyes widen. "How? How can you touch a Holy Sword?" Xenovia said as she jumped backwards releasing her grip on Durandal which stayed in Ethan's fingers. "That's my secret" Ethan said as he turned Durandal around holding it at the hilt.

The devils watching from the barrier above had wide eyes, all except Layla and Kai, who was smiling. "How is that possible?" Rias said watching as Ethan held the Holy Sword. "Like he said it's his secret, but he's always been able to do it" Kai said with a smirk. _'Oh yes, he even has a few other Holy Swords in his collection'_ Kai thought watching the shocked look on the exorcist's face. "I can't believe this" Rias muttered as she looked at the scene below her.

The other two fighting had been blown away once Xenovia attacked Ethan with Durandal. But got their bearings once the wind stopped. When they saw Ethan holding the Holy Sword their jaws dropped "EH!" Irina yelled watching Ethan as he inspected the sword without getting any burns or anything that should happen when a devil touches holy weapons. "How… how… how..." Irina stuttered as she continued watching.

"This is how you really use this sword" Ethan said as he raised Durandal, slowly his power started to gather inside the sword making it glow a dark blue because of the blade. Swinging the blade down a HUGE wave of wind appeared cutting through the ground below them going a couple hundred meters deep and over a kilometre in length. "LORD KAI CAN I KEEP THIS SWORD?!" Ethan yelled up at his **King**. "You can't" Xenovia said getting over the shock of seeing the destructive power of the sword that she was supposed to be able to control.

"I'LL ASK MICHAEL ABOUT IT!" Kai yelled back looking down. "AND FIX THAT MESS!" Kai added as he pointed at the enormous cut in the ground which Ethan had caused. "SORRY!" Ethan yelled back with a guilty look on his face. "This is the main reason why I decided to send them here and not in the human world, if this happened there, questions would be asked which I don't want to answer" Kai said to Rias who nodded with the shocked expression on her face.

"So, will you surrender or do you want to try what little luck you have against me" Ethan said as he swung Durandal around easily. "I admit defeat" Xenovia said bowing her head. "Now give me back the sword" Xenovia said glaring at Ethan who raised an eyebrow. "Not yet, it depends on what Lord Kai says" Ethan said as he leaned on the sword watching as Xenovia stood up and put Excalibur Destruction on her back again.

"AAAAHHHH!" all the attention turned to the other two fighters. Issei stood there with a large grin on his face while Irina was on the ground… completely naked. "I WIN!" Issei yelled with a lecherous look on his face. Ethan walked up to Issei then punched him in the face. "Disgusting" Ethan said as he walked over to Irina grabbing her cloak then covered her with it. "You really have no shame" Ethan said to Issei who had blood running down his nose. "I still won" Issei said glaring at Ethan who just turned away. "Pervert" Ethan muttered watching as the others that were on the barrier above them jumped down.

Kai walked up to Ethan holding out his hand. "I want to check something quick" Kai said and Ethan handed him Durandal shocking everyone. "How can you also hold a Holy Sword?" Rias asked shocked seeing the same thing again. "Oh, that's my secret" Kai said with a smile as he looked over Durandal. "So you noticed it as well" Ethan said and Kai nodded. "Yeah, some of the power has been forcibly removed so it isn't at full strength" Kai said as he handed the sword back to Xenovia. "I'm guessing that's the only reason she can hold the thing" Ethan said. "What a waste, I would have loved to add another sword to my collection" Ethan slightly pouted.

"I think you have enough, I guess I'll ask Mia to fix this up" Kai said looking at the damage done to the field from the Holy Swords. "Now Rias, I want you to tell me what made Kiba act like that" Kai said seeing Rias sigh. "He was part of the Holy Sword Project" Rias explained making both Kai and Ethan's eyes widen. "Well, that explains everything" Ethan said and Kai nodded. "I didn't know there were any survivors though" Kai said. "I think I know what he true goal is" Kai added. "Ok we can head back now" he said creating a magic circle below them all taking them back to the clubroom.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Occult Research Clubroom

In the clubroom Kiba had woken up when the magic circle appeared which he glared at. "Oh it seems that sleeping beauty is awake" Kai taunted as he sat down on the couch opposite Kiba then looked to the two exorcists. "Layla can you please heal up those two in the back room along with clothes" Kai said getting a nod from Layla who escorted the two out so they could get fixed up. After about 10 minutes they came back better. "Sorry for what Issei did to you" Rias said to Irina who just nodded. "We should get going" Xenovia said as she left the room.

When they were gone Kai turned to Kiba. "Now, what in the world where you thinking challenging those two in your mindset" Kai asked getting a glare from Kiba who couldn't move because of Layla's spell. "I have to destroy Excalibur" he said and the room went silent. "Please tell me you are joking" Kai said with a raised eyebrow. "That sword is the reason my friends died, so I will avenge them" Kiba said struggling to move. "So you want to destroy a sword, an object. I think your anger is misplaced at who did the Holy Sword Project" Kai explained rubbing his forehead.

"Ethan who was in charge of that project?" Kai asked his **Knight**. "Um… it was something Galilei" Ethan said trying to remember the first name of the man who was the leader. "Yeah, it was something like that" Kai said turning back to Kiba "So you should focus on that person instead of a sword" Kai said seeing the realisation in Kiba's face. "Besides, if you left you may be considered a stray devil then we would kill you and you would never get your revenge" Kai added. "You're right" Kiba said and Kai turned to Layla who nodded then removed the spell making Kiba able to move again. "Now that you've cooled your head and got some sense back in that brain of yours, what do you want to do" Kai asked.

"I'll go after this Galilei person and make him pay" Kiba said with determination in his eyes. "Alright, I'm tired so I'm going home" Kai said standing up then turned to Rias. "You really have an odd bunch for your peerage, I just hope the others don't have a backstory like his since it could be holding them back, but I don't really care about that, everything is just so entertaining here" Kai said and the three vanished through the magic circle he created. _'If only you knew'_ Rias thought as she looked at Koneko and Akeno who seemed saddened.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Alright some huge changes from the canon in here but I think it fits the story. So I introduced some a different sword the one from Lord Of The Rings for Ethan. I also had Durandal come in early since Kai and Ethan were able to sense it but I wanted there to be something strange, that some devils can hold Holy Swords. The reason will be explained later in the story. Also I had Kiba become calmer before he has to fight.

So for the next chapter I was thinking of going straight to the Kokabiel part or a little before when they ask to join the exorcists to fight because of Kiba. Since there have been many changes I want you to tell me which one you think would be best. I didn't get reviews for the last chapter so please REVIEW!

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	9. Chapter 9 - Kai VS Kokabiel

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 9 – Kai VS Kokabiel**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

" _I'll go after this Galilei person and make him pay" Kiba said with determination in his eyes. "Alright, I'm tired so I'm going home" Kai said standing up then turned to Rias. "You really have an odd bunch for your peerage, I just hope the others don't have a backstory like his since it could be holding them back, but I don't really care about that, everything is just so entertaining here" Kai said and the three vanished through the magic circle he created. 'If only you knew' Rias thought as she looked at Koneko and Akeno who seemed saddened._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Kuoh Academy

Three days had passed since the two exorcists came to the clubroom explaining the situation about the Holy Sword thefts. During this time Issei was able to convince the two exorcists to let Kiba assist them on their job. Freed Sellzen had attacked Irina stealing her Excalibur fragment in the process while Irina was currently healing with the help of Sona. It was now the night of the third day and Kokabiel had finally made his appearance at Kuoh Academy. Early on in the fight Xenovia and Kiba had killed Freed and Valper then Kokabiel had told them that god was dead.

 **-O-**

Sitting on the roof of the school building looking down at the fight below was Kai with his peerage standing behind him. "Well this is really boring" Kai said as he leaned his head on his chin. "He's kicking their asses" Erigon said and the others nodded in agreement. "Well maybe it will get more interesting" Kai said turning his attention back to the scene below them.

Both peerages were breathing hard. "He's too powerful" Rias said as she stood next to Sona. "I will go with my peerage to create a barrier surrounding the school, we don't want the rest of the town to get involved" Sona said looking turning to Rias who nodded. Creating a magic circle below herself and her peerage Sona transported them to the outside of the school and created a barrier. Rias stood there with her peerage. "President I've got an idea" Issei said looking at Rias.

"What is it?" Rias asked. "Let me give you some of my power" Issei said smiling. **(BOOST)** the Boosted Gear echoed out. Akeno moved to Issei's side was well when he placed a hand on both girl's shoulders. **(TRANSFER)** a green light enveloped both girls making them moan slightly. "Wow, my magic has increased" Rias said as she looked up at Kokabiel who was smiling. "TAKE THIS!" Rias yelled as she created a huge amount of her power and threw it at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel looked at the attack coming at him and smirked. "Pathetic" he said as he knocked her attack away with his bare hand sending it into the tennis courts which were destroyed on impact. "How did he do that?" Issei said shocked along with the others. Akeno flew up and shot a large lightning bolt at Kokabiel who caught it crushing it in his hand. "Weak, it's nothing compared to Baraqiel" Kokabiel taunted looking at Akeno. "Don't associate me with him" Akeno said as she sent another attack towards him which he just shattered.

"You are all pathetic" Kokabiel said he raised his wings and his feathers shot out of them towards the group. When they made impact they cut right through them leaving them all bloodied but still alive. "How can feathers hurt so much" Issei groaned looking at his leg which had a hole right through it. "Steel feathers" Kokabiel said as he created a large lightspear and threw it at the group of devils. "Time to die" Kokabiel said watching the attack almost hit.

 **-O-**

Just as it was about to the lightspear stopped in its tracks. "Honestly, you guys don't know how to fight, it's sad" there holding the lightspear with his bare hand was Kai who just crushed it. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Kokabiel shouted looking down at Kai. "Oh me, that's not important" Kai said as he walked towards the group of devils laying on the floor. "That was so boring" Kai muttered. "Well it looks like you guys can't fight" Kai said looking at their wounds. "Thanks captain obvious" Issei groaned out.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Kokabiel yelled out creating an even larger lightspear then threw it straight at Kai. "Ethan do it" Kai said and his **Knight** that was on the roof disappeared. The next second the lightspear was cut into thousands of pieces which vanished. Ethan now stood at Kai's side with a sword drawn. "It's rude to interrupt someone" Kai said glaring at Kokabiel who glared back. Kokabiel raised his hands and on the field five large magic circles appeared. Coming out of them is what made everyone's including Kai's peerage's eyes widen. Now standing in front of them were 5 Cerberus's.

"Oh shit" Kai said as he looked at the five three headed dogs. "Do you have any idea what you have done" Kai said looking up at Kokabiel. "Let's see you deal with these then" Kokabiel said. "Ciel come down here please" Kai said and his **Bishop** came down landing beside him. "You have my permission to bring her here" Kai said seeing Ciel's eyes widen. "You can't be serious" Ciel said seeing Kai nod. "She can deal with them, you know what would happen if we killed one of them" Kai said with a slight shiver. "Alright" Ciel said as he walked forward.

"What are you doing, he's going to get himself killed going against five of those" Rias said in pain since she was still on the ground. "What are you talking about, he's not going to fight them" Kai said as the rest of his peerage came down from the roof so they were behind their **King**. "What?" Akeno said. "Becca could you heal them" Kai asked and Becca changed into her kitsune form then healed the group of devils so they could stand. "Just watch, this should be interesting" Kai said as he smiled looking at the scene in front of them.

Ciel walked forward until he was standing in front of the 5 Cerberus's. "SIT!" Ciel yelled. Suddenly all five of the dogs sat down making all the others shocked. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ATTACK HIM!" Kokabiel yelled. All of the dog's eyes turned red as they all ran towards Ciel who just sighed. Ciel placed his hand on the ground creating a massive magic circle which covered the entire field. Coming out of it beside Ciel was a dog looking to be the size of a Great Dane.

"What am I doing here?" the dog spoke in a female voice as she looked up at Ciel. "I found something that belong to you Mrs C" Ciel spoke to the dog beside him then pointed at the 5 Cerberus's running towards them. "So this is where they were" the Great Dane said as she turned to face the other 5 dogs. Once they saw her they all stopped in their tracks their eyes going back to their normal black colour. "Hello boys" the female spoke and the 5 dogs started to shake stepping back a few steps. "Now tell me what you are doing here" the female said in a sweet voice.

"He brought them here" Ciel said pointing up at Kokabiel. "Oh, so you are the one who stole my pups" the Great Dane said. "PUPS!" everyone yelled except Kai and his peerage. "HOW DARE YOU!" the female now yelled in a loud voice her body began to glow and grow larger until she was almost three times the height of the school. "MRS C COULD YOU PLEASE JUST TAKE YOUR PUPS BACK AND WE'LL DEAL WITH THE FALLEN ANGEL!" it was Kai who yelled up at the ginormous dog in front of them. "FINE, BUT MAKE HIM PAY!" Mrs C growled out as she looked down at her pups. "YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE BOYS" Mrs C growled to her pus who were still shaking.

Ciel created a magic circle below all the dogs sending them back to hell, once they were gone he took a deep breath. "At least she didn't destroy the town" Kai said as he also took a deep breath. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Kokabiel yelled seeing what he summoned had vanished. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled making Ciel raise an eyebrow. "I sent them back, you don't want to know what she would have done if I didn't" Ciel said as he calmly walked back over to the rest of the peerage.

Kokabiel glared. "Then I'll deal with you myself" he said as he looked at Kai. "Oh, you want to fight me" Kai said with a smile. Everyone from his peerage took a step back. "Becca, Erigon, Layla, Coral, and Mia go help with the barrier surrounding the school" Kai said getting a nod from his 5 peerage members who then vanished through a magic circle. A couple seconds later the barrier that was surrounding them started glowing multiple colours until it started layering.

"What is this?" Rias asked watching the barrier change. "It's so powerful" Akeno said as they could feel the power radiating off the barrier. "Rei and Ciel, I want you to protect the others" Kai said as he took a step forward. "Ethan, I want you to release the seal" Kai said seeing Ethan's eyes widen. "Are you sure?" Ethan asked then saw the smile on Kai's face. "Alright, I hope you know what you're doing" Ethan said as Kai raised his right arm. A large chain looking seal appeared which Ethan touched shattering it.

On Kai's arm large purple markings began to appear then on the top his hand a large eyeball appeared. "Murasame come on out" Kai said. A huge power wave was released sending chills up everyone's spine because the bloodlust was so powerful it was suffocating. From Kai's arm the marking began to lift off and coming out of the flesh was a large beak then a body and then wings, the creature then shot up. It then came down and landed on Kai's shoulder. It was a black crow with yellow eyes. "Kai, what's happening" the bird spoke.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Kokabiel yelled making Kai and Murasame turn to face him. "Oh him, this is Murasame" Kai said pointing to the bird. "Sup" Murasame said making the others sweatdrop. "So, where's the food" Murasame said making Kai sigh. "I knew this was a bad idea" Ethan said looking at the bird. "This feeling, this bloodlust" Rias said as she looked at the crow. "Can I eat him" the crow said as using his wing to point at Kokabiel. "Um… maybe a little" Kai said and the crow jumped around on his shoulder. "Good, I'm hungry" Murasame said.

Murasame started to glow blue and then began to transform. Once the light died down in Kai's hand was a katana, it had a black crossing guard and silver blade. "How did he do that?" Issei asked watching as a bird transformed into a sword. "He has multiple forms but when out he prefers his crow form" Ethan explained watching as Kai started walking towards Kokabiel. "What is that thing" Rias asked still shaking. "You have to ask Kai, I don't really know either but what I can tell you it that Murasame has the most terrifying blood thirst I've seen, and only Kai can use him" Ethan said.

Kai walked slowly towards Kokabiel. "I don't usually bring Murasame out because there aren't many that can entertain me enough to do so, but you are an exception" Kai said as he raised Murasame who started to glow a purple, swinging the sword down a huge shockwave was created which split the earth in two but stopped once it reached the barrier. There was nothing left where the attack hit, it was completely vanished from existence. "You are a master swordsman, let's see who is better" Kai said as he ran forward.

Kokabiel materialised his sword just in time as Kai swung Murasame down. The impact created a huge shockwave which sent things flying back and a crater to form below them. Swinging upwards Kokabiel pushed Kai off. The two clashed again sending continuous shockwaves as their powers hit against each other. The two were moving so fast that the everyone except Kai's peerage had trouble follow them. Kai landed an attack cutting Kokabiel's cheek, when the blood touched the blade Murasame started to glow a dark red colour releasing even stronger bloodlust.

"Oh he likes you" Kai said grinning as he classed with Kokabiel again destroying his sword and cutting a deep gash in his chest. "AGH!" Kokabiel groaned in pain the wound wasn't healing. "Why won't it heal" he said glaring at Murasame. "Trust me you don't want to know" Kai said looking down at his sword. "Murasame has many abilities" Kai said watching as Kokabiel threw a lightspear at him which he just cut in half making the two halves fly past at both sides. "He hasn't had fresh blood in a while, so I think that arm of yours will do" Kai said as he swung his sword down.

The razor sharp wind was able to dissect Kokabiel's arm right off making his scream in pain. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU" Kokabiel screamed watching as Kai walk over to his severed arm. "Murasame, dinner time" Kai said as he stabbed Kokabiel's arm with the blade of the sword. The blade began to glow dark red again this time covering the arm as well. The sound of crunching was heard as the arm began to get smaller and smaller until it vanished completely. The sword then hummed as the red glow vanished. "Well, he's happy" Kai said turning back to Kokabiel.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kokabiel screamed after watching his own arm being 'eaten'. "Now that we've had our little sword fight, let's see you are in hand to hands combat" Kai said as Murasame started to glow until it transformed back to a crow. "Go sit with Ethan while I finish up here" Kai said as he rubbed the crows head. "Alright" Murasame said as he flew over and landed on Ethan's head. "Don't shit on me" Ethan said looking at the crow. "No promises" Murasame said as his eyes focused on his master. "If you have to do it on Issei there" Ethan pointed to the pervert. "HEY!" Issei yelled back.

Kai looked at Kokabiel who had placed a spell at the stub of his arm to stop the bleeding. "My turn" Kai said as he vanished from sight reappearing in front of Kokabiel punching him in the face sending him upwards. "AGH" Kokabiel groaned from the impact since his jaw was broken. "Come on, where was that spirit from before" Kai said as he jumped up kicking the fallen angel sending him into the barrier bouncing right back. "Bastard" Kokabiel groaned out as he created another lightspear throwing it at Kai who didn't dodge. Instead a thick dark aura surrounded him swallowing the lightspear before it could hit him.

"How?" Kokabiel asked shocked. "No matter how much light, my darkness will always make it vanish" Kai said darkly as the dark aura surrounded him again. This time it was a lot denser and his red eyes began to glow as a huge pulse of power spread out making the earth below crack from the intensity. "I came to this town for entertainment, and you have shown more than I expected, allow me to thank you" Kai said in a dark voice as he kicked Kokabiel in the head making him fly backwards then Kai's foot connected with his stomach making him hit the ground.

 **-O-**

The ones holding up the barrier all widened their eyes. "What is this power" Sona asked her body was shaking along with the others. "Oh, it seems Lord Kai is having some fun, even Murasame came out to play" Mia said with a smile on her face. "This is Kai's power?" Sona asked and the other peerage all shook their heads. "No way, this is nothing compared to his true power, I see why he wanted us to strengthen the barrier, you're would have shattered instantly" Becca explained as they heard Kokabiel hit the barrier then bounce right back the way he came. "And to think I wanted to fight him, I'm so happy I didn't" Saji admitted when he felt the strength.

 **-O-**

The devils inside the barrier also had wide eyes. "What the hell is he" Rias asked looking at Kai, or the aura that was surrounding him. "What do you mean?" Rei asked looking at the red head. "That power, it's as strong as my brother, maybe even more" Rias admitted making the three from Kai's peerage and even Murasame laugh. "This power is nothing to his real strength" Ethan said with a smile on his face. "Just how powerful is he?" Akeno asked with a slight blush on his face. "The only one that truly knows that would be Layla, the rest of us have seen about 80 percent of his true power, it is terrifying" Ciel said as they all watching their **King** fighting. "Look at him, he's having so much fun" Ethan said shocking everyone. "This is fun?" Koneko asked.

 **-O-**

"Ha… ha… ha… ha…" Kokabiel was panting heavily. "What the fuck are you?" Kokabiel said as he looked at Kai with fear in his eyes. "Oh, I'm not telling" Kai said as he grabbed Kokabiel by the hair lifting him up. "But I'll give you a hint" Kai said as he moved closer so his mouth was at Kokabiel's ear. "I'm over 5000 year old" Kai said as he moved away then punched Kokabiel in the face. "You can't be, because that would mean" Kokabiel started when Kai kicked him in the mouth knocking out all of his teeth and destroying his tongue so he couldn't talk. "Sorry, I wasn't listening" Kai said.

"Murasame, come here quick" Kai said and the crow flew toward him. "It seems that we have a little guest waiting outside, he can't seem to break the barrier so would you please do it" Kai asked the crow who flew upwards until his head got struck the barrier shattering it. Murasame then flew down so he landed on Kai's head. "Finished" Murasame said as he got comfortable. Kai looked up and there hovering above them was a figure covered in white armour.

"Hello Vanishing Dragon" Kai said shocking the others. "I bet you want this guy" Kai continued as he lifted Kokabiel by the hair. **"Yes, Azazel has asked me to get him"** the voice from the armour spoke. "Well he is missing an arm" Kai said. "Because I ate it" Murasame finished and you could hear the happiness in his voice. "Get me out of here" Kokabiel groaned out in pain then Kai knocked him out. **"Fine"** the armoured person spoke as he flew down grabbing Kokabiel.

 **{Are you ignoring me Red one}** it was a different voice but came from the wings from the armoured man. **(No, I just didn't want to talk White one)** Ddraig's voice spoke out. **"Interesting, so this is the Red Dragon Emperor's host"** the armoured person spoke. **{Vali, we must leave}** the wings spoke. **"You're right Albion"** Vali replied to the dragon. **"Get stronger my rival, and also I would like to fight you"** Vali said pointing to Kai who just raised an eyebrow. "Albion, you don't remember me" Kai said with fake hurt in his voice. **{It can't be you}** Albion's voice replied.

"Wonderful you remember, now can you please leave before I get involved, you know how that ended up last time" Kai threatened. **{Vali, we need to leave now}** Albion's voice sounded scared. _**'Why are you so scared?'**_ Vali asked telepathically. _**{You can't defeat him with your strength}**_ Albion replied. "Are you two finished yet?" Kai asked snapping the two out. **"Yes, see you soon my rival"** Vali said as he flew away with Kokabiel over his shoulder still unconscious.

 **-O-**

"That was refreshing" Kai said as he turned back to the devils when he looked around. The entire school yard was practically destroyed while the school building looked perfect. "Woops" Kai muttered and Murasame laughed. When he made it back to the others everyone except those from his peerage had wide eyes. "You had fun" Ethan said and Kai nodded. "Yeah, personally I would have liked a stronger opponent" Kai said as Murasame jumped onto his shoulder. "That's asking a lot" Ethan said and Kai sighed.

"Lord Kai" Kai turned around to see the others of his peerage and Sona with her peerage as well. "Oh, sorry about the barrier" Kai said then turned to Issei. "So that is your rival, did Ddraig explain the whole thing to you yet" Kai asked and Issei nodded his head. "Good. Hey Zech" Kai turned around as a red magic circle appeared and Sirzech came out of it. "Lord Kai, what are you doing…" Sirzech started as he looked around at the state of things. "Oh I see" Sirzech said with a sigh. "Yeah, I made sure that the others put up a strong barrier so I wouldn't destroy the town" Kai said with a shrug putting his hands in his pocket.

"So how are we going to clean up this mess?" Sona asked looking at all the damage. "Easy. Mia" Kai said getting a nod from the small girl who ran to the middle of the field placing her hands on the ground. Slowly everything started to fix with the grass growing back and all the earth going back into place. "All done" Mia said running back to Kai who patted her head. The others looked at the area "It's even better than before" Rias muttered making Mia smile at her. "So where were you the whole time" Kai asked a little confused.

"We couldn't teleport here for some reason" Sirzech explained. "Oh, that was me, I didn't want Lord Kai to have any interruptions so I put a special spell on the barrier" Mia piped in. "That explains that" Kai muttered. Kai then turned to Xenovia who had been quiet ever since Kokabiel revealed that god had died. "So what do you want to do?" Kai asked and Xenovia shook her head. "I don't know yet" she replied. "I don't care it's just why are you still here" Kai asked making Xenovia falter.

"So anyway we can head home now" Kai said. "I want beef" Murasame piped in. "Yeah, yeah, but you just ate, seriously" Kai muttered as he created a magic circle around his peerage and himself. "Oh Zech, I'll see you tomorrow at the Parents Day, I know you want to come as well" Kai said watching as Rias glared at him. _'So entertaining'_ he thought vanishing through the magic circle. "So, anyone want to tell me the details about this" Sirzech asked once the others had gone.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

So new chapter up. Some more has been revealed about Kai his age over 5000 which is important. Also the sword Murasame is from the anime **Hakkenden Eight Dogs Of The East** and is a demon sword. Also I wanted Kai to show some of his power. Also there is a history between Kai, Ddraig, and Albion, that Albion is actually afraid of Kai. I didn't add the scene where Xenovia and Kiba fight the others since it would be the same in canon. But in this Kokabiel is stronger than canon but compared to Kai, enough said.

So please REVIEW! Tell me if you liked how the battle played out, with Cerberus coming in and then their mother as well. Also Murasame if you think it was a good if. Also how would the others react to Gasper when he is introduced. Again REVIEW!

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	10. Chapter 10 - Open House

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter. Also read the Author Note at the end, it is Very Important]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 10 – Open House**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

" _So anyway we can head home now" Kai said. "I want beef" Murasame piped in. "Yeah, yeah, but you just ate, seriously" Kai muttered as he created a magic circle around his peerage and himself. "Oh Zech, I'll see you tomorrow at the Parents Day, I know you want to come as well" Kai said watching as Rias glared at him. 'So entertaining' he thought vanishing through the magic circle. "So, anyone want to tell me the details about this" Sirzech asked once the others had gone._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

The Next Morning

"Lord Kai, time to wake up" Layla spoke to the sleeping figure on the bed only in his boxers with the blanket half covering him. "Agh" Kai groaned as he turned over burying his head in the pillow. Layla raised her hand creating a large orb of water and threw it at Kai soaking him making him jump out of the bed because of the freezing liquid. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Kai yelled out as he ran to the bathroom turning on the hot water of the shower and jumped in to warm up. When he did come out of the bathroom he glared at Layla who had an innocent look on her face.

"Where is Murasame?" Kai asked as he got dressed. "He's downstairs eating" Layla said as she handed Kai his jacket. "How much food is left" Kai asked in a tired voice. "The servants have to restock everything" Layla said watching as Kai groaned. "Well he hasn't eaten in like 20 years so I guess it makes sense" Kai said as he grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder. Downstairs in the dining room were dozens of empty plates and Murasame in his crow form sitting in the middle of the table finishing off another plate. The other members of the peerage were all holding their own plates close to them so that the crow wouldn't steal it.

"Morning" Kai said as she sat down. _'I guess I'll get something at school or on the way'_ Kai thought seeing as nearly all the food was gone. "He's been at this for hours" Becca said as she watched the crow eat anything edible. "I can see that" Kai sighed as he looked down at his watch. _'I sense Albion's host at the school, I wonder what he's doing there?'_ Kai thought as he watched Murasame burp as he finished the rest of the food. "Morning Kai" Murasame said as he flew over to Kai sitting on his shoulder. "Hey, you look happy" Kai said as he rubbed the crow's head who nodded.

"I'm going to head to school now, I need to grab something to eat on the way, what do you want to do Murasame?" Kai asked looking up at the crow. "I'll come with you" Murasame said happily making Kai sigh. "Well, I think a talking crow will attract attention, maybe you can go into your sword form and I'll carry you around like that" Kai wondered out loud. "Alright" Murasame said as he started transforming into his sword form. The sword didn't have a sheath but Kai had one made many years ago. After putting the sword in the sheath he strapped it to his back and placing a few seals on it so it wouldn't give off any power. _'At least he can't talk in this form'_ Kai thought as he left the house after saying goodbye to his peerage.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Kuoh Academy

After grabbing some food from the convenient store Kai headed towards the school. _'So Albion's host is still at the school, he might be waiting for Issei'_ Kai thought as the school building came into view. There leaning against the brick wall was a young man looking to be around 17 years old with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He wore a dark green shirt with a high collared black leather jacket over it, burgundy jeans with a silver chain dropping down over them, black leather chaps, and black shoes. _'He must be related to Lucifer, he looks a lot like Rizzy when he was younger'_ Kai thought as he watched from a distance. **[Rizzy is Rizevim Lucifer's nickname]**

Kai watched as Issei was walking to the gate when he stopped when he felt his left hand hurting. "Issei Hyoudou" the silver haired boy spoke as he walked towards Issei. "Who are you?" Issei said as he grabbed his left arm. "My name is Vali, the White Dragon Emperor, but you can call me the Vanishing Dragon" Vali said watching the shock on Issei's face. _'Well, he doesn't know subtlety'_ Kai thought as he started walking closer. "You're the White Dragon Emperor" Issei said with a little bit of fear.

Vali was about to step forward when two swords were put at his throat, one from Kiba and the other from Xenovia. _'Oh so she reincarnated the exorcist into her peerage'_ Kai thought as he saw Xenovia. "I think that is enough" Rias came up from behind Issei. "Ah, Rias Gremory" Vali spoke as he looked at the red head. "Why are you here?" Issei asked out as he removed his hand from his left arm. "I came to ask you where you think you rank in strength" Vali asked not moving because the swords were still at his throat. Kai could see that some more students were heading their way and the showing of swords would cause a problem.

"Stand down all of you" Kai said as he walked forward. All the devils turned to face him. "Put the swords away, you'll attract attention" Kai said when he came closer to them. Kiba and Xenovia lowered their swords making them vanish and Kai nodded. "Wonderful, now what are you doing here Albion's host?" Kai asked as he leaned against the same wall that Vali was earlier. "I just came to talk to my rival" Vali said watching as Kai raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to know his strength, to be perfectly honest he is the weakest Red Dragon Emperor" Kai said seeing Rias and her peerage glare at him.

"I noticed, but that isn't the only reason why I am here" Vali said as he turned to Rias. "You should train him properly because I don't want to have a weak rival" Vali said earning a glare from Rias. "I don't need your advice on how to treat my servants" Rias spoke as she stepped forward keeping Issei behind her. Vali scoffed slightly "See you soon rival" Vali said as he started walking away without saying another word. When Vali was out of hearing distance the other devils all turned to Kai. "Why did you tell him that?" Rias asked watching as Kai raised an eyebrow "Because he's right" Kai said then turned away walking into the school building.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Classroom

When Kai made it to the classroom he noticed that there were already a few students waiting inside. Taking his seat, he placed Murasame on the table when the bell rang and the other students filed into the classroom. The parents also came inside standing at either the front or the back of the class, many holding video cameras or waving at their child. "Kai Taisho, is that a real sword" Mrs Jenson said as she noticed the sheathed sword on the table. "No, it's just a practice sword" Kai said seeing the sceptical look on her face. "Alright" Mrs Jenson finally said, she didn't want to cause a scene since she wanted to impresses her student's parents who were in the room.

The first lesson went smoothly along with the occasional encouragement from the different parents which embarrassed who it was directed to. _'This is so entertaining'_ Kai thought as he watched Issei's parents encourage Asia who was also in the class and not their own son. When the second lesson finally started Kai was confused, it was English class when each student received a lump of clay with a piece of plastic to cover the table. _'So, we're sculpting in English, that's different'_ Kai thought as he looked at his new assignment material.

"Alright, your assignment is to use the clay on the table to create something original, it can be whatever you want as long as it is meaningful to you" the teacher said with a smile on his face. _'Huh, what should I make then?'_ Kai thought as he looked around. Most of the other students had already started snapping Kai out of his thoughts as he looked down at the clay on the table. Closing his eyes, he started to mold something out of the clay. Kai opened his eyes when he heard the teacher calling out to Issei and the shocked responses from the students in the class. _'I bet he did something inappropriate'_ Kai thought.

Looking to Issei's table there on it was a miniature Rias, completely naked in a seductive pose. _'He must really have a lot of experience with her body to do something like that'_ Kai thought as he. "Holy crap, it looks just like Rias" one of the female students said with the other students looking at the sculpture in awe. "You've been holding out on us, I didn't know we had a sculptor in the class" the teacher spoke. "Um… I wasn't… it was an accident" Issei stumbled finding the correct words. _'Accident my ass'_ Kai thought as he watched the others students start a bidding war over the mini Rias. Kai had to hold back his laughter when he heard Issei's parents saying that their son might actually make something of himself.

"Wow, look at that" one of the female students turned to Kai pointing at his table. The other students followed all completely surprised. "I don't believe it, there are two sculptors in this class" the teacher spoke also looking at Kai's creation. There on the table was a miniature Murasame in his crow form with his wings spread out while standing on the hilt of a sword, there was also very good detail considering how small the sculpture was. _'Murasame is going to love it'_ Kai thought as he saw the shocked looks of the others in the classroom.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Gymnasium

When the lunch break came Kai left the classroom holding his sculpture in his hand, once out of sight he used some of his power to make sure it wouldn't get damaged as he put it in his bag. As Kai walked along he stopped once he noticed a demonic presence _'What is Sera doing here?'_ Kai thought looking around, the demonic aura was coming from the gym where many of the male students had begun to gather around. _'I wonder what's happening'_ Kai thought as he made his way towards the commotion. Once inside he noticed that Rias with some of her peerage were inside as well, looking at the stage.

There standing on the stage was a girl with her long black hair tied in twintails and violet coloured eyes. She was also wearing a very pink outfit consisting of a sleeveless shirt covering her chest but showed a little of her abdomen with a darker pink bow right around the collar of the shirt, very short pink skirt reaching her mid-thigh with white pieces covering the back, black fingerless gloves but the sleeves reached all the way to above her elbow, dark pink and black striped socks reaching her mid-thigh just before her skirt, black boots, and in her hand was a pink staff which had a star at the top.

Kai blinked a few times. _'What on earth is she wearing?'_ Kai thought with some annoyance. This girl was Serafall Leviathan, one of the current Maou's who ruled the underworld. Just as Kai was about to speak another voice shouted out. "HEY GET OUT OF HERE!" Saji yelled as he walked into the gym, "The shows over" he said as he started pushing the other male students out of the room hearing their complaints until he shut the door. Serafall looked around until her eyes landed on Rias. "Rias-chan" Serafall said as she jumped off the stage and hugged Rias shocking the others.

"Hello Lady Serafall" Rias said once the hug stopped. Serafall started looking at the servants behind Rias. "Is he the dragon I've heard so much about" she asked pointing to Issei who had a blush on his face. "Yes, he's Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor" Rias explained when Serafall ran and hugged Issei so his head was in her chest making his nose bleed slightly. Kai stood on the side with his brow twitching slightly. Murasame had changed back into his crow form and was currently sitting on Kai's shoulder watching the scene with some interest.

"Serafall" Kai spoke in a deep voice. Serafall let go of Issei, her entire posture had gone stiff as she slowly turned around to face the source of the voice. _'Please don't be who I think it is'_ Serafall wished as she completed her turn locking eyes with Kai making her take in a quick breath. "Lord Kai" Serafall said with nervousness in her voice. Kai raised an eyebrow as he started walking towards her making her gulp. "What brings you here?" Serafall said nervously when Kai stopped only a few steps away from her. There was silence for a few moments that you could hear a pin drop when Kai decided to break it.

"What the hell are you wearing" Kai asked as he looked at Serafall's outfit, not amused like the others had been. "This is my costume, I just came from a photoshoot, isn't it cute" Serafall said trying to lighten the situation but only got a glare from Kai. "What is going on here?" they all looked to the side noticing that Sona was walking towards them when she stopped at the sight of Serafall. "So-tan" Serafall said happily as she ran forward hugging her sister tightly. "I missed you so much" Serafall said with a smile. She stopped when she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stick up and it also felt a little colder.

"Serafall" Kai said dangerously as Serafall started to turn to face him again, her sister forgotten for the moment. "Yes" Serafall whispered as she lowered her head slightly. "Change out of that costume now" Kai said in a threatening tone. "But" Serafall was about to protest when she saw the look in Kai's eyes. "Alright" Serafall surrendered as a magic circle appeared below her with the light hiding her from view. Once the light faded Serafall stood there in a dark turquoise coloured dress reaching below her knees and brown boots. "Better" Kai said as he nodded in approval.

"Um… do you two know each other?" Rias asked getting a nod from Kai. "You could say that" Kai said turning his attention back to Serafall who was looking down. "I take it you're here for the parents and open day" Kai said and Serafall looked up. "Yes I am, I wanted to see Sona, I didn't even know about it until Sirzech mentioned it" Serafall said not using her nicknames she had for Sona and Sirzech like she usually would. "Whatever" Kai finally said as he turned away heading towards the same door he came from. "You can do what you want, but don't make my choice a mistake" Kai said as he walked out the door. Once he did Serafall took a deep sigh in relief "Thank Maou that's finished" she said then turned her attention back to Sona who then ran for it.

Rias and the others of her peerage were left in the gym confused. _'He was able to order Lady Serafall like that, just who the hell is Kai'_ Rias thought with some annoyance since any one thing she learnt about Kai ended up becoming three more questions. _'Maybe I can get some answers from my brother later on'_ Rias thought as she looked around knowing that the bell would ring soon for the next classes.

 **-O-**

Kai was walking with an annoyed look on his face. _'Why would she wear something like that, honestly she is a Maou and she dresses in a pink cosplay outfit. I will not allow her to make a fool out of the title I gave her by doing something that could ruin that reputation, if it were anyone else I would find this entertaining but this, unacceptable'_ Kai thought when he felt a pecking on his head. "Kai" Murasame said looking at his master. "Yeah sorry about that, here look what I made" Kai said as he pulled the sculpture out of his bag to show Murasame. "Hey, It's me" Murasame said looking at the miniature crow in Kai's hands with interest.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

After School

When the final school bell rang Kai headed towards the clubroom with Murasame transforming back into his crow form. _'It seems that Zech and Zeo are also there'_ Kai thought as he opened the clubroom door without knocking. As expected sitting on one of the couches was Zeoticus, Rias and Sirzech's father, while Sirzech was standing looking down at Rias who was sitting behind her desk. "Hey Zech, Zeo" Kai greeted as he sat down on his usual couch. "Lord Kai" Zeoticus said with shock on his face. _'I'd forgotten to tell father about Lord Kai being here'_ Sirzech thought seeing the shocked look on his father's face.

"So what are you doing here?" Kai asked Sirzech who turned to Rias. "I think it's time that you released your second **Bishop** " Sirzech said making Rias's eyes widen in surprise. "But, are you sure?" Rias asked her brother with some uncertainty in her voice. "Yes, I think you are now strong enough to control him" Sirzech said when Issei and Asia entered the room when Kiba opened the door for them. "Oh, sorry, are we interrupting something?" Issei asked seeing the other male devils in the room. Sirzech turned to Issei with a smile on his face. "Not at all, I was about to ask Rias to fetch you, your parents invited us to come over tonight" Sirzech explained.

"You met my parents?" Issei asked seeing Sirzech and the other red headed male nod. "Yes it was earlier on during the break" Zeoticus explained looking to Kai who was stroking Murasame who was now sitting on his lap. "Would you like to join us Lord Kai?" Zeoticus asked seeing the thinking expression on Kai's face. _'It would be entertaining to see the reactions of the others, but I really don't feel like going through all that trouble'_ Kai thought looking back up shaking his head. "No I'm good, besides I think I should check in with Layla anyway" Kai explained getting nods from the others.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

The Next Afternoon

It was the next day when Rias and her peerage along with Kai all stood outside one of the closed doors in the old school building. This room had a tape strapped across it with a 'Do Not Enter' written on it. "Alright, I'm releasing the seal" Rias said raising her hands. All around the doors red magic circles appeared with the Gremory crest on them. When each one shattered and the seals were gone Rias opened the doors revealing a very dark room. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" a high pitched girly scream startled most of them. _'What the fuck'_ Kai thought when he noticed that in the middle of the room was a coffin. _'Yup, definitely a vampire'_ he thought.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

So with the new chapter up also some more hints about Kai have been revealed. Murasame is starting to show more of an appearance in this chapter with his loyalty to Kai. I followed the canon a little more in this chapter but made some changes, Vali making his introduction while Kai was able to find out his true identity, meaning that he has met Rizevim in the past. Also Serafall coming in, her attitude completely changed once she noticed Kai making her turn a lot more serious. Gasper will be introduced in the next chapter.

Please Review once you have finished reading this. Tell me how the others should react to meeting Gasper and also if Issei should meet Michael getting Ascalon. Also tell me if you liked the meeting of Serafall and Vali.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	11. Chapter 11 - Reactions

**[A.N. Please remember to Review after you read the chapter]**

 **A True Devil**

 _ **Chapter 11 – Reactions**_

 _Previously on A True Devil_

 _It was the next day when Rias and her peerage along with Kai all stood outside one of the closed doors in the old school building. This room had a tape strapped across it with a_ _'Do Not Enter'_ _written on it. "Alright, I'm releasing the seal" Rias said raising her hands. All around the doors red magic circles appeared with the Gremory crest on them. When each one shattered and the seals were gone Rias opened the doors revealing a very dark room. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" a high pitched girly scream startled most of them. 'What the fuck' Kai thought when he noticed that in the middle of the room was a coffin. 'Yup, definitely a vampire' he thought._

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Kuoh Academy

Everything was silent for a few seconds until Rias sighed. "Gasper, it's safe" she said in a kind voice. "NO I WANT TO STAY HERE!" the same loud girlish voice yelled while the coffin shook a little. "I take it your servant doesn't like people" Kai asked looking at Rias who shook her head. "Come on Gasper" Rias said as she walked forward with the others behind her as she opened the coffin when Issei came closer to look inside. "So cute" Issei said making those in Rias's peerage chuckle while Kai's eyes widened as he took a step away from Issei getting some confused looks. "Finally, it all makes sense" Kai said getting the others attention as he made his way to stand behind Layla who raised an eyebrow at him. "I had no idea you were into men, but I guess that's what happens when your only friends are a bunch of perverted males" Kai said getting a shocked look from Issei.

"WHAT!" Issei yelled taking a step towards Kai who moved further behind Layla. "I'm straight" Issei said getting a shocked look from Kai "Then why did you say he was cute" Kai asked as he pointed to the figure in the coffin. "He?" Issei wondered as he looked to the coffin, inside was what appeared to be a young female student as they wore the female school uniform, blonde hair cut in a short bob and violet eyes, along with pointed ears. "What?" Issei asked as he looked to Rias who nodded while the others in her peerage had smiles on their faces. "It's true, that is a boy, his name is Gasper but he prefers wearing female clothing" Rias explained shocking Issei who had wide eyes and turned to the half-vampire that was shaking in fear. "WHAT!" Issei yelled again making the Gasper yelp and suddenly disappear.

To Kai he had noticed when Gasper yelped that when his eyes changed in appearance. The pupil changed into a hexagon which glowed golden while black lines spread out from each point to the end of the iris which was a dark red. _'Forbidden Balor View, no wonder he can stop time'_ Kai thought as he watched Gasper jump out of the coffin and run to the cardboard box in the corner of the room and hid inside it, only after he was safe did the effects of his Sacred Gear stop making it appear like he disappeared to the others. _'That's a dangerous ability so that's why Rias had to seal him because she couldn't control him. Why would Zech let her have a servant she couldn't use'_ Kai wondered as he turned his attention back to the conversation the others were having.

"What just happened" Issei asked as he looked around "Where is…" he didn't finish when he noticed Kai pointing at the box in the corner of the room. "How did he get there? Teleportation?" Issei asked looking to Rias who was rubbing her forehead. "No, he possesses a Sacred Gear that has the ability to stop time but he doesn't know how to control it" Rias explained as she took a step forward. "Don't come closer, I don't want to hurt anyone" Gasper said as the box shook slightly. "Please Gasper come out" Rias asked as she leaned down slightly. "No" Gasper replied making the others sigh. "He is also very shy and doesn't like others because of his past" Rias explained as she stood up straight. "I don't know what to do" Rias whispered sadly.

"Well when you figure it out tell me, I'm not waiting here all day because he doesn't listen to you" Kai said as he looked to Rias who glared at him as he turned away and walked out the room with Layla following behind. When they were out of hearing distance Kai released a deep sigh as they made it outside where he leaned against one of the pillars. "I never thought I would encounter that Sacred Gear again, but for it to be in the hands of a child that is a servant to another child, interesting" Kai said looking to Layla. "And I don't think any of them realise just how dangerous that power really is" Layla added making Kai nod. "But if they somehow are able to unleash it completely, which I doubt this host will be able to do, I mean just look at the boy, he wants to be a girl" Kai said with a smile on his face. "That peerage gets stranger by the day" Kai created a magic circle below the two of them and transported them to the house.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Household

As the two arrived back at the house Kai already noticed that there someone else was also there. _'I wonder what he wants'_ Kai thought as he walked into the lounge with Layla at his side. There sitting on one of the couches was Sirzech with Grayfia standing beside him. "You know you should call first" Kai said as he took a seat on the opposite couch. "He did" Layla said making Kai look up at her "I told you earlier" she continued confusing Kai "But you probably weren't listening" she added a little softer but Kai caught it making him sigh. "Alright, so what did you need to talk about that needed a home visit?" Kai asked.

"Have you heard of the Khaos Brigade?" Sirzech asked making Kai raise an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, I have. That moron Ophis is using them to kill Great Red, but they are really using her" Kai paused as he narrowed his eyes "Why, what do they have to do with anything happening?" Kai asked making Sirzech sigh. "I believe that someone from them may attack at the meeting in a few days" Sirzech explained making Kai sigh. "Ah yes, those four from the old faction are there, I almost forgot about them" Kai said thinking back to the Old Satan Faction that had caused a lot of problems over the years since the previous leaders died. "It wouldn't surprise me if they did attack, they don't know I'm here so they would do something stupid like that" Kai continued as he leaned forward.

"And if they do know I'm here then they probably think that the power they got from Ophis would be enough to defeat me" as Kai finished saying this he laughed softly at the last part. "As if" he muttered under his breath so that only Layla caught it who nodded once in agreement. "Is there anything else?" Kai asked feeling releasing a yawn as he was a little tired. "Yes, I have been getting a few requests from some of the other devils concerning you. They have many questions and considering what you did with Riser more seem to come up" Sirzech explained making Kai raise an eyebrow. "Nothing serious I hope. I would _hate_ to get involved" as Kai said this Sirzech paled a little at the thought. "No, no, no, I think I can handle them. They wanted to know which family you belonged to and there was a marriage proposal as well. I just thought you needed to know" Sirzech explained making Kai sigh.

"Well you can tell them I don't belong to any of those families, and if you get any more marriage things tell them I'm already taken" Kai explained as he looked at Layla who nodded. "I should also tell you that if there is an attack on the meeting I won't get involved, unless they somehow anger me, then I'll deal with it _personally_ " Kai said darkly at the end which made Sirzech gulp slightly and the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. "But other than that, I don't think there will be a problem" Kai said in his normal carefree tone. "But something tells me there is something else you wanted to say as well" Kai added narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yes, well there was also some questions about Ms Layla" Sirzech explained making Kai narrow his eyes further "There were some requests on her identity, as well as her status in a relationship" Sirzech said with some nervousness. Kai's powers flared slightly making the windows in the room crack at the edges and the wooden floorboards splinter at some places, a dark aura was beginning to form around Kai but when Layla placed her hand on his shoulder he calmed down instantly. After a few deep breaths, Kai turned back to Sirzech who gulped again while Grayfia was still pale from his release of power. "You can tell anyone that is interested in my **Queen** that if anyone tried to take her from me, I'll kill them" Kai said in a dangerous tone, but Sirzech could tell he was serious.

"I'll let them know, well I think that I've taken enough of your time, so we should get going" Sirzech said as he stood up and bowed to Kai then turned to Grayfia who nodded. When both finally disappeared through a red magic circle Kai turned to Layla. "We need to talk, _now_ " Kai said as he grabbed Layla's hand and started walking quickly up the stairs towards his room. Because some of his power was releasing those in his peerage that were currently home as well as the staff knew not to disturb him in this state, only Layla could get close to him when he was like this.

As the two reached Kai's room, he released Layla's hand then used his power to slam the door shut and place a soundproofing spell around the room so others couldn't hear what was said inside. Kai started pacing in the room while Layla looked at him with a worried look "Are you alright?" she asked when Kai turned his now glowing crimson eyes towards her, before she had time to blink Layla was against the wall with Kai's hands were against the wall on both sides of her, caging her in. "No, I'm not, if someone thinks they can take you away from me then they are sorely mistaken" Kai leaned in closer so his mouth was just above hers, "You. Are. _**Mine**_ " Kai said the last word darkly as he slammed his lips against hers in a deep kiss, pushing her harder against the wall.

Layla closed her eyes after she got over the initial shock and leaned into the kiss. Taking his hands off the wall Kai placed one behind Layla's neck deepening the kiss, while his other hand went to the small of her back bringing her closer. When the two broke apart both were breathing heavily their eyes opening slowly "I had almost forgotten how _possessive_ you were" Layla said softly as she looked into Kai's eyes, Kai didn't say anything as he leaned down capturing her lips again, this time pushing her up so Layla wrapped her legs around his waist. With them still caught in the kiss, Kai carried Layla over to the beg laying her down breaking the kiss in the process.

Both breathing heavily, Kai could see the flushed face on Layla, a huge contrast to her normal emotionless face. Pulling off his jacket and kicking of his shoes, Kai crawled up Layla's laying form, caging her in, they engaged in another passionate kiss, while him pushing her further up the bed. When they broke apart Kai started making his way kissing along her jawline and down her neck, while Layla panted softly. "You know, as much as I would love to continue this, we don't want you destroying the entire town if your powers get out of control" Layla said softly making Kai pause in his actions and groan as he levelled his eyes to her looking at them.

"I guess you're right, you know how I get when someone wants you" Kai said as he kissed her softly again before breaking away "But we _will_ continue this once everything is set up, I _promise_ you on that" Kai said seductively whispering in ear then gave it a soft nip making Layla let out a small moan. "I know" she whispered back pushing Kai so he sat up on the bed letting her move from under him to stand up. Fixing her clothes that got a little shifted from the bed she turned to look at Kai who had a smirk on his face. "You don't have to look so smug" she said making Kai's smirk widen. "But I'm the only one that could get you in such a state, and it will stay that way if I have anything to say about it" Kai said as he reached out grabbing her by the waist and pulled her into another kiss.

"I have to make sure the servants have restocked all the food Murasame ate, and I also need to fix the mess you made of the lounge" Layla whispered when they broke apart. "You do that, I need a _very_ cold shower" Kai replied as he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Removing the soundproof barrier Layla left the room and made her way downstairs making sure everything was in order before going to the lounge where those from the peerage who were at home were waiting. "That was quick" Erigon said making some of the peerage members roll their eyes while Layla just sighed. "He's calmed down" she explained making Erigon grin knowing how it happened. "So, what's the red heads new servant like" asked Coral who was sitting on the couch reading a book, not bothering to look up.

"He's a dhampir that dresses like a girl and possesses the Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View" Kai said as he entered the room his hair still wet while wearing tracksuit pants and a normal sleeveless vest. The rest of his peerage looked at him for a few seconds, "A cross dressing, Sacred Gear using, dhampir, never thought I'd say those three things in one sentence" Erigon muttered before he started laughing. "That's brilliant, reminds me of what happened when we went to Vegas a few years back" Erigon continued making both Ethan and Kai groan "Please, don't remind me of that" Kai muttered as he took a seat on one of the couches. Looking at the others in the room he noticed that there were 3 of his peerage members missing. "Where are Mia, Becca, and Rei?" Kai asked the others. "And Murasame" Kai added when he saw that his sword wasn't where he put it earlier.

"Mia took Murasame out for food, both were hungry. Becca and Rei are… _busy_ " Ciel explained as he started playing a game of chess against Ethan. "Ah yes, the full moon is in a few days so Rei will be a lot more moody than normal, but I suppose the Becca will keep him calm" Kai said with a chuckle at the end "And if Murasame is in his crow form I hope he doesn't talk, that never ends well" Kai muttered as he leaned forward. "I guess the rest of you heard what Zech wanted" he asked getting nods from the others "When the other three arrive I want you to inform the about what happened Layla" Kai said as he turned to the TV which Erigon had turned on and changed to one of the sports channels where a match was playing.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Kuoh Academy

Mia had just finished her food tour with Murasame who was perched on her shoulder. "This place looks pretty cool from the outside… I want to explore before I go back" Mia muttered as she jumped over the school fence since the gates were closed, and started making her way to the school building. As Mia made her way around the school grounds a holy aura caught her attention _'I know that aura'_ she thought as she started running quickly towards the Old School Building while Murasame flew above. Coming to a stop at the small field outside the building Mia's eyes opened wide. There running on the grass were a boy, dressed like a girl, running away from the blue haired **Knight** wielding Durandal. _'Are they playing a game'_ Mia thought watching the interaction from behind one of the bushes.

"Eeeeek! Don't chase me with that sword" Gasper said dodging Xenovia's swings with Durandal. "If you're a Daywalker the you should be able to run in the day" Xenovia reasoned as she continued attacking the dhampir. At the side of the field stood Issei, Asia, and Koneko, all watching the actions of the two on the grass. "Do you think we should stop her before she kills Gasper" Issei asked a little afraid for the small boy, it was like watching a vampire hunt. Koneko who had been silent until now walked forward when Gasper finally came running toward them "Gaspie, here" opening her hands she revealed a few cloves of garlic making Gasper shriek and start running in the opposite direction, now being chased by the two females.

Mia who had been hiding in the bushes decided to jump out landing between Issei and Asia, startling the both of them "What are you guys playing?" Mia asked as she watched what she considered a game between the other devils. "Where the hell did you come from?!" Issei asked looking at the little girl with some fear, remembering what she did to him and Saji a while ago. "I was wondering around for food with Murasame, the felt something strange coming from back here, I wanted to see what it was. So is this a game of tag with the two of you out" Mia asked looking at Issei and Asia. "But why is the lady with the sword trying to kill the vampire boy, I've never seen a game of tag like this before" Mia said as she watched the three running around.

"They're not trying to kill each other, Xenovia is trying to… um… I'm not quite sure anymore" Issei started until he ended muttering the last part. "What is _she_ doing here?" eyes turned to the source of the voice, out came Saji wearing gardening gloves and holding a shovel, he was currently looking at Mia with some fear in his eyes. "Oh, it's the other guy, well I'm just watching the game" Mia said as she pointed to the figures running around. "Murasame, you should head back before Lord Kai gets worried" Mia said to the crow that was perched on her shoulder. "Ok, have fun" Murasame said as he took off in the direction of the house.

"I still can't get over how a crow can talk" Saji said watching the bird flying away. "Woah, who's the new blonde girl?" Saji asked when he caught sight of Gasper. "Ah, yeah, hate to break it to you but that's a guy" Issei said watching as Saji's face made him look heartbroken. "WHAT!" Saji yelled startling the others in the group making them face him. "Never mind that, why are you here Saji" Issei asked looking at the shovel in his fellow **Pawn** s hand. "Oh, for the last week the Student Council has been in charge of making the school look great, so I'm doing the flowerbeds" Saji explained holding up the shovel. Mia suddenly turned to face the tree line and raised her hand, sending out a shot of magic she blasted one of the trees to pieces.

"OUCH!" a male voice shouted startling the others making the turn to the noise. Coming out from the treeline was tall man looking to be in his late twenties, black hair with golden bangs, a goatee, and dressed in simple grey yukata with sandals. "You didn't have to try blow me up, lucky I moved in time, but some wood still hit me" the man said as he dusted of his clothes which had pieces of wood covering it. Issei was the first to snap out of his shock as he narrowed he eyes "Azazel" was all he said making everyone else get on guard, Xenovia bringing her sword ready, Issei and Saji releasing their Sacred Gears, Koneko getting into a fighting position, while Asia hid behind Issei, and Gasper hid behind a tree.

"MR PIGEON!" Mia yelled as she pointed at Azazel who turned to face her while everyone falters in the fighting positions. "What?" Azazel muttered as he got a better look at the girl, "Ah yes, now I remember, you're Lord Kai's little **Pawn** aren't you" Azazel said getting a nod from Mia. "Well anyway, I didn't come here to fight, is that holy demonic sword wielder here, I actually came to see him" Azazel said looking at the group in front of him. "If you're after Kiba, he isn't here" Issei said getting ready to fight while Azazel gave them a deadpanned expression. "If you couldn't defeat Kokabiel what makes you think you win against me. If that sword wielder isn't here, then this is boring" Azazel muttered as he looked at the group.

"Mr Pigeon, are you here for the meeting" Mia asked as she looked at the fallen angel leader. Azazel turned to look her in the eyes until he nodded "Yeah, I suppose that Lord Kai will also be there" Azazel said making Mia nod "Yup, well I better tell him that you're here, he probably already knows though. Well… bye" Mia said as she started running to the front gate leaving the others gaping behind her. _'Only Kai and his peerage would get away with calling me that'_ Azazel thought with annoyance as he looked at the remaining group and started taking to them about their Sacred Gears.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

Household

Mia came running through the doors, it was already night time when she arrived in the dining room. "You're late Mia" Kai said as he sat at the head of the table, the others had already started eating. Looking sheepish Mia bowed low "I'm sorry, I got distracted" she said as she stood up and took her seat next to Ciel who shook his head. "You're never late for food, so what happened" Kai asked once Mia was seated and had served herself her food. "Oh, I was at your school and Mr Pigeon showed up" Mia said as she started eating. "Mr Pigeon… oh mean Azazel, yes I recognised his presence here just over a week ago" Kai said looking to his **Pawn** "Yeah, I thought as much, he'll be at the meeting" Mia said as she continued eating.

"The meeting is in two days, so everyone should be ready in case someone decides to attack the meeting, we won't get involved unless we have to though" Kai explained getting nods from his peerage members. "Erigon, you may be interested to know that Mikey is going to give Ascalon to Issei" hearing this Erigon dropped his knife and fork which landed on the table. "What, he's giving the 'Dragon Slayer' to that boy, the host of a dragon" Erigon said in disbelief and Kai nodded. "That's just asking for trouble" Erigon muttered "Did he give a good reason to do it?" he muttered looking to Kai. "A peace offering" Kai said and Erigon groaned. "That is not a good reason, _especially_ with that sword" Erigon said as he started eating again. "I guess Mikey will give it to him tomorrow or tonight, since the meeting is the following evening. There's no school for the next two days so I guess I'm staying home" Kai muttered the last sentence as he continued eating with the rest of his peerage.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

I know that it's been a LONG time, but I'm currently studying so I don't have a lot of time to write like I did last year. I haven't forgot about my stories so I will update them as I can. So there was a little more romance in this chapter between Kai and Layla, I'll go into their backstory somewhere in the story. I guess the meeting between the three factions will be next along with the fight with Katarina and Vali, still deciding. Also I gave a hint about what Erigon is, if he doesn't like the sword Ascalon which is a 'Dragon Slayer' sword, then what would he be? Also it shows that Azazel respects Kai's peerage that he will deal with being called Mr Pigeon.

Please Review and tell me what you think about the chapter, and what you think should happen next. Don't know why I'll update again, but I will.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


End file.
